Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: The Watership Down Legacy continues in this colorful animated musical. Join Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig as they all band together with some help from a human girl named Fern Arable, Charlotte the Spider, Templeton the Rat, and Gwen the Goose in order to save the life of a pig named Wilbur before Fall approaches in a magical story that shows Miracles do happen!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good morning, everyone. For fans of either Charlotte's Web or Watership Down, or both, I finished the story that takes place after the events of the first Watership Down, but also way before Hazel meets the Black Rabbit in person. I hope you appreciate this new take on Watership Down in a light-hearted way once the story ends. But before I forget, the cast for this story is Debbie Reynolds as Charlotte A. Cavatica, Henry Gibson as Wilbur, John Hurt as Hazel, Richard Briers as Fiver, Michael Graham-Cox as Bigwig, Pamelyn Ferdin as Fern Arable, Paul Lynde as Templeton, Terrence Rigby as Silver, Richard O'Callaghan as Dandelion, Roy Kinnear as Pipkin, Simon Cadell as Blackberry, John Bennett as Captain Holly, Hannah Gordon as Hyzenthlay, Zero Morstel as Kehaar, John Stephenson as John Arable, Bob Holt as Homer Zuckerman, Don Messick as Jeffrey, and Agnes Moorehead as Gwen. Also, the song playing for this chapter is the song that played in the beginning of "Watership Down" from 1978, minus the narration. Also, if there are any differences, I'd be sure to explain them as it goes along. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 1: A New Vision**

It's been three weeks since General Woundwort's disappearance as the sun was gradually rising on the skyline with the roosters crowing, the cows mooing, buds swelling into bosoms, eggs hatching, young baby animals getting hatched, and everyone getting a fresh start, and at that point, it was springtime. Everyone was having a fresh, brand-new start, but that didn't mean Hazel and the others were just yet as he crept out of the main burrow as cautious as he could in fear that the Efrafa Chief Rabbit might return and get the jump on him and the others, but thankfully, the more he stepped forward outside, the more Hazel grew assured that there was nothing dangerous before turning to his younger brother, Fiver, before speaking to him.

"I think it's safe now, Fiver.", Hazel assured before he then began grooming himself naturally just as Fiver spoke up.

"Well, there's still something strange about the warren this morning.", Fiver responded before Hazel sniffed a bit before he responded with a query.

"Is it dangerous?", asked Hazel.

"It's not exactly danger. It's... Oh, I don't know. Something terrfic, radiant. Humble, even, for some pig. It seems a bit too small now, though.", Fiver responded as he, too, crept outside.

"Come on, then. Springtime is around the corner and I haven't had anything decent to eat in days.", Hazel, the new Chief Rabbit, instructed to his younger brother as they looked around the warren and found a decent spot to eat.

"Ah. Sow thistle. Finally, something good to eat. And I thought it was hard enough to get some Coltsfoot back at Sandleford.", Hazel commented before he then began eating the thistle just as Fiver took a glance at the barn he never saw before from about 30 miles away, let alone two of them as one of the barns had two birds feeding their chicks, the geese and it's babies playing in the muddy water in the barn, a chicken and its chicks passing by, and a mother pig feeding its babies, one of which was quite smaller as it tried to get fed as well, but had no such luck as Fiver spoke up to his older brother.

"Hazel? Look over here. There are two barns nearby.", Fiver spoke up.

"What of them?", puzzled Hazel.

"I never saw those before. None of us did. And look. The animals over there seem happy.", Fiver stated.

"That's because they are, Fiver.", Hazel spoke just before Fiver has a realization upon seeing the little runt of a pig.

"I know now. Something tremendous is going to happen to that piglet, soon.", Fiver realized, puzzling Hazel.

"What do you mean? What piglet?", Hazel puzzled.

"Not what. Who. His name... is Wilbur.", Fiver stated.

"Wilbur? Don't be silly.", Hazel responded as Fiver took a glimpse of what is to come at the other barn before he then saw the crowd gathering around Wilbur, who was now seen performing a back flip as the crowd, one of which was a girl with brown hair, a ponytail, and blue eyes, looked in awe with the web above him saying "Some Pig" at first, but then, "Terrific", and then "Radiant" in the barn before then getting a glimpse of the same web saying "humble" at a sort of pen at some kind of county fair.

Meanwhile, Hazel thought long and hard about it. After all, the last time Fiver had a vision in a similar, yet perilous instance, they all went on quite an adventure to find this very warren and stood up to Woundwort and the Efrafans. By that logic, what makes Fiver's latest vision any less true? That was when Hazel came to a decision.

"All right, Fiver. We both know that it must be true, eventually. So, the best thing we could do is see how it plays out for now. We'll survey the scene at one of the barns and see what happens.", Hazel assured.

"You really mean it?", Fiver asked with a hopeful smile.

"Now when wouldn't I ever mean it?", Hazel responded with a grin as Fiver looked back and saw a sort of farmer in a blue shirt with a black jacket and red boots getting the axe ready as he picked it up from the stump just before a girl wearing a blue no-sleeve jacket with an orange skort passed by, carrying a bowl of eggs into the house, in which case she evidently turned out to be the same girl from Fiver's latest vision.

"Good morning, Papa.", the girl spoke to her father.

"Morning, Fern.", the father greeted.

"Hazel, look. That girl over there. That's the one from my vision. She was there watching Wilbur as he dazzled the crowd.", Fiver spoke to him.

"Now, I can't rightly tell if you're making it all up, Fiver.", Hazel stated.

"But what about her father? Where is he going with that axe now?", Fiver asked before Hazel noticed the father getting the axe ready.

"I don't know, Fiver, but I don't think I'd like the very idea at all. Perhaps we should get a closer look.", Hazel suggested in reply before they started going away from the warren and then got closer and closer just as Fern walked in the house and set a bowl of eggs on the table before speaking with his mother, not knowing that Hazel and Fiver were already close enough outside just very close to the barnyard fence to hear the conversation from inside as Hazel and Fiver were on top of the fence.

"Here are the eggs, Mama.", Fern spoke to her mother, who was making breakfast as she was making a sort of batter.

"Thank you, Fern.", the mother thanked.

"What's Papa gonna do with that axe?", asked Fern.

"Some pigs were born last night.", replied the mother.

"Why does he need an axe for?", asked Fern, starting to get a bad feeling about where it's going.

"One of the pigs was a runt, and your father has to do away with it.", the mother answered.

"Do away with it?! You-you mean kill it?!", Fern shouted in worry.

Meanwhile, Hazel and Fiver did not like the very idea either.

"He's going to kill it?", Hazel spoke in disbelief.

"No!", Fiver shouted.

"Well, yes.", the mother replied again.

"Just because it's smaller than the others?!", Fern exclaimed before she ran off to stop his father just as her mother retorted slightly.

"Don't yell, Fern. The pig'd probably die anyway.", the mother retorted just as meanwhile, Fiver had the same idea.

"Oh, embleer Frith. The fool!", Fiver shouted before he hopped off the fence and dashed off further toward the barn, much to Hazel's behest.

"Fiver? Where are you going?", Hazel asked urgently as he went after him before Fern burst through the screen door, shouting to her father.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!", Fern shouted as she ran past the cows and then right through a flock of chickens, which luckily flew away in time.

Meanwhile, Fiver arrived at the barn just in time to behold what could've been a grisly sight if Fern hadn't interfered with a gasp in awe.

"Papa, stop! Don't! Don't kill it! It's unfair!", Fern urged as her father picked up the runt and she then tugged on his right arm.

"Fern, you will have to learn to control yourself.", the father spoke just as Fiver turned to Hazel and spoke up.

"Hazel, have a look over here.", Fiver whispered.

"Now, what's going on this time?", Hazel asked.

"Look!", Fiver urged whisperingly just as Fern began to shout her heart out.

"Control myself?! This is a matter of life and death, and you talk about controlling myself!", Fern exclaimed.

"Now, Fern. I know more about raising pigs than you do. A weakling makes trouble. Now, run along.", the father rebuked calmly just as Fern was starting to shed big tears.

"But it's unfair! If I had been very small, would you have killed me?", Fern sobbed.

"Oh, certainly not. A little girl is one thing, a runty pig is another.", the father assured as Hazel grew slightly peeved in the meantime.

"Well, there's not a speck of any difference, now is there?", Hazel stated peevingly.

"I don't see any difference. This is the most terrible case of injustice I ever heard of!", Fern sobbed as the father by the name of John then seemed ready to cry himself before an idea popped into his head.

"Oh. You know, I've got a good mind to let you raise this pig. Then you'd see what trouble a pig can be.", John assured before Fern's saddened face turned into one of hope with a single tear of joy.

"Oh, Papa. Would you? Please?", Fern asked.

"All right. He's yours. Saved from an untimely death.", John assured as he handed the oinking piglet over to Fern, who kissed it gently on the forehead.

"Well, how about that? That man did have a heart.", Hazel grinned in relief.

"Oh. Look at him. He's absolutely perfect.", Fern grinned as she gently touched the piglet's left ear and brushed its chin gently as it oinked while Hazel and Fiver grew relieved.

"His name is...Wilbur.", Fern spoke before he then kissed Wilbur gently on the forehead again as Fiver grew surprised.

"Wilbur? That's the pig from that vision, Hazel!", Fiver spoke in excitement.

"To tell you the truth, I can hardly believe it either.", Hazel admitted before John spoke.

"A pig doesn't grow fat on kisses and hugs, Fern. Now, take him inside and feed him.", John spoke as he, Fern (who noticed them for a bit before turning around), and Wilbur started back to the house.

"That was close, Hazel. It could've been a disaster.", Fiver sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing it didn't end that way. Maybe some humans do understand that all living things suffer, that all living things deserve respect. I suppose we'd better go back to the warren and tell Bigwig and the others about what happened this morning, but I don't expect them to believe it just yet. They still need to wake up anyway.", Hazel suggested before he and Fiver started back up the hill back to the warren in the big tree not far from here.

* * *

Meanwhile, a red-haired boy slid down the banister and walked into the dining room and then sat down before a frog popped up for a moment before the boy forced him back inside with the man, Fern, and Wilbur walking in.

"John Arable, you've gone soft.", the mother slightly jeered.

"Isn't he precious?", asked Fern as she grinned while cradling Wilbur as if he was a baby child.

"Can I have a pig, too, Pop?", asked the boy.

"I only distribute pigs to early risers. Fern was up at daylight, trying to rid the world of injustice.", John replied as he hung up his jacket and then sat down to eat just before a frog suddenly hopped off the shirt and then hopped into the butter first before hopping off just as the boy tried to catch it but missed.

"Seems to me you've already gotten more wildlife than you can take care of, Avery.", John smiled as the frog hopped above the coffee cup and the straight into the pitcher and the into the coffee cup before then hopping on and off the pancake, which landed on top of the piglet's head just as Avery finally caught his pet frog, although that didn't seem to bother the piglet as Wilbur oinked and slurped some of the dropping syrup with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter, Hazel and the others start to keep a lcose eye on Wilbur and Fern as the weeks pass and even encounter a couple of new humans, one of which Captain Holly would respect while another seemed a bit too reminiscent of one of the humans that tried to shoot Hazel down, although this one only chased Wilbur away with only a broom.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 2: There Must Be Something More**

Meanwhile, back at the warren, Bigwig was just caught up to date with recent events in the morning, as were a few others, being Captain Holly, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, Pipkin, and even Hyzenthlay.

"A vision? About some terrific, radiant, humble pig? Now, I've heard everything.", Bigwig commented.

"Personally, I fail to see how it'd be possible.", Captain Holly admitted.

"It may seem unlikely, but it's true. After all, Fiver has been right again and again.", Hazel assured.

"Now, don't tell me this is going to end up like that last vision, Hazel.", Bigwig jeered slightly.

"Actually, it is quite different.", Hazel assured.

"How?", Hyzenthlay asked.

"Because we've seen the little piglet ourselves. His name is Wilbur and he lives right down on this farm.", Hazel replied.

"A farm? Where the humans are?", Pipkin asked.

"Yes. And a little human girl named Fern rushed in to save him from her Father.", Fiver added.

"In other words, her father was going to kill the piglet, but then he had a good mind to let Fern raise the piglet, so he agreed to let her raise him.", Hazel stated.

"He really agreed to that? Hah! I'll believe it when I see it.", Bigwig belittled before he suddenly overheard soft singing as one of his ears pricked up as did Hazel and Fiver's as well as Silver's as he spoke up.

"What's that voice?", Silver puzzled.

_There must be something more to us_

"Tell you the truth, I'm sure it sounded familiar.", Hazel replied as Fiver looked down back at the farm that he and Hazel paid a visit to earlier before also spotting a small appearance of the one girl he and Hazel saw earlier.

_than you and me,_

"It's Fern! That must be her voice!", Fiver realized before he then dashed off for her.

"Fiver, get back here!", Hazel shouted as he went after him.

_It must be tangled up somehow_

"Now, this I have to see.", Bigwig smirked before he decided to follow them just to see what happens with Captain Holly, Dandelion, Blackberry, Pipkin, Silver, and Hyzenthlay quickly following close by not long after.

_with destiny_

However, when the rabbits arrived near the wood fence of the farm, what Bigwig saw was most unexpected as Fern sang a song to Wilbur as she was giving him a bath.

"Why, I'll be.", Bigwig spoke in surprise.

"And that little piglet was the very same that Fern managed to save from the cruelest injustice imaginable.", Hazel stated.

"Are you sure about him, Fiver?", Bigwig asked.

"Of course. I'm sure it'll make sense if we wait long enough.", Fiver assured before it then showed two red birds flying by each other and then perching in the nearest tree branch before Fern was shown feeding Wilbur some milk while sitting on a swing and singing as well before gently pressing her nose against Wilbur's and rubbing them against each other just as gently before she started swinging as Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and the others were taking turns watching from the bushes as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig were watching first.

_I used to think the sum of 1 and 1 was 2, but we add up to more, me and you_

_When we are close together, it's so plain to see_

_Together, we are better than we used to be_

_I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of_

_But the something more I'm feeling must be love_

* * *

Later, as Fern spun around holding Wilbur, Captain Holly spoke his opinion.

"Hm. I may have doubted that humans can be as loving as she is, but seeing her in person, I can see why you're interested.", Captain Holly spoke to Hazel and Fiver.

Then, Fern sang as she and Wilbur ran across the grassy field and began playing a sort of game of hide and seek.

_I used to think the sum of 1 and 1 was 2, but we add up to more, me and you_

Fern popped up from one side of the tree and then hid before appearing on another before tapping on Wilbur, who went to that side before Fern then went back to the first side and tapped his back again, prompting him to look in that area again before he then went around in a circle around the tree, but saw only Hazel, Fiver, Dandelion, Bigwig, and the other rabbits as Fiver thumped on the grass a few times, which surprisingly, was enough to make Wilbur smile before Dandelion then spotted Fern up a tree branch and then ran up to where she is, prompting Wilbur to see where he was headed and then smile even more upon noticing that Dandelion went up where Fern was before she then picked Dandelion up with her hands and then got off the tree before putting him down where Hazel and the others were as Wilbur was then picked up before Fern twirled around a bit before she sang and then later, walked with Wilbur in a sort of baby carriage with Hazel and the others following close by on the grass next to her.

_I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of_

_But the something more I'm feeling must be love _

As they walked alongside Fern close behind on the grassy side, Dandelion spoke his thoughts.

"You know, Hazel-Rah, she reminds me of that girl who saved me from the cat a few weeks back.", Dandelion whispered.

"Yes, I know. Back when Woundwort was invading the warren. But now, all that is behind us. After a good fight like that, there's nothing we can't be prepared for.", Hazel responded just as they passed the Fussy Mailbox before overhearing the violin notes playing off-key, making Fern, as well as Hazel and some of the rabbits, cringe from the sound.

"Well, how about that racket, for Frith's sake?", Blackberry commented as he covered his ears before Fern went over to him with her carriage with Hazel and the others following close by before Fern whispered to him.

"Henry.", Fern whispered before a light-brown haired boy with a white shirt, a blue tie, and a violin named Henry Fussy walked over to see her from the window and saw Wilbur in the carriage.

"Hey. Where'd you get the pig?", Henry asked.

"Papa gave him to me, because he was the...", Fern began as she picked Wilbur up before then whispering to him while spelling it out.

"R-U-N-T.", Fern whispered.

"Let me hold him.", Henry spoke before Fern happily complied just as Captain Holly spoke up.

"Is this 'Henry' her friend, perchance?", Captain Holly asked.

"Well, I don't know. That's the first time we saw him.", Hazel replied.

"Well, I'd like to think that her friend seems like a decent sort.", Captain Holly as Henry was holding Wilbur.

"You know, Henry, you oughta have a dog or something.", Fern suggested, inadvertently making the rabbits widening their eyes in shock from hearing that, given the experience with a dog wiping out half of the Efrafans a few weeks ago before Henry refused and stated the reason at the same time.

"Well, Mother says pets are unsanitary.", Henry refused, relieving the rabbits as they sighed.

"Well, he's gotten that right.", Bigwig agreed, taking into account that the dog that attacked the Efrafans seemed unclean.

"Wilbur's not. He's clean as a whistle.", Fern assured before Henry's mother shouted to him with a broom in hand.

"Henry Fussy, you put that thing down!", Mrs. Fussy shouted before Henry put Wilbur down, only for him to run in a slight panic before inadvertently crashing into something, prompting her to chase after him.

Then, Wilbur accidentally bumped into a column for the head, breaking it as Fern cringed in surprise while Hazel and Fiver went up a tree to see what's going on.

"Shoo! Shoo!", Mrs. Fussy shouted as she began chasing him out with a broom.

"What sort of weapon is that, Hazel?", Fiver asked.

"I don't know, Fiver. But I highly doubt it's anywhere near as fatal as the little black stones I was hit with back then.", Hazel replied as Wilbur oinked in panic while running away as Mrs. Fussy inadvertently smacked the music notes stand with her broom, prompting Wilbur to hide underneath the piano as Mrs. Fussy hit a few keys.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. What's going on?", Blackberry asked.

"I think Henry's mother is chasing Wilbur away.", Hazel replied.

"Get out! Shoo! Shoo!", Mrs. Fussy exclaimed as she tried to force him out with her broom only for Wilbur to get the message before then running out and hopping out of the window and into Fern's arms as Mrs. Fussy then angrily closed the windows.

"Heh. If I hadn't known why she was called Fussy before, I certainly know now.", Bigwig commented.

"Well, I suppose that Wilbur's not for everyone.", Hazel guessed with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And this is where Hazel and the others first decided to keep Wilbur company when he slept outside. And that little adventure was certainly crazy what with a storm present, that's for sure. Also, the part of the song "Through the Woods" from the 1978 "Watership Down" movie that played when Hazel and the others went through the forest plays when the storm began brewing as Wilbur and the rabbits slept in this story.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 3: Nighttime Troubles**

As the coming 2 weeks passed, Hazel and the rabbits have been keeping an eye on Wilbur and Fern whenever they could and return home when it gets dark out. So far, there hasn't been a single problem out of the ordinary for them. Then, one day, Wilbur and Fern had a sort of pink cake with a candle on top ready for Wilbur as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig watched from the window.

"All right, Wilbur. Make a wish.", Fern spoke as she and Wilbur had their birthday hats on.

"This pig now sits at the table like one of the family?", John puzzled.

"It's Wilbur's birthday, Papa. He's 2 weeks old.", Fern replied.

"Ah. Then, it's time for him to start behaving like a pig. Tonight, he starts sleeping outside.", John announced, practically taking Fern aback.

"But...but, Papa...", Fern began before John interrupted.

"Don't 'but, Papa' me. Now, take that pig outside where it belongs.", John instructed before Fern then carried Wilbur outside just as Hazel "hmm'd" before Bigwig spoke up.

"I know that look, Hazel. You're getting another one of those ideas, aren't you?", Bigwig guessed.

"At least hear me out on this one.", Hazel spoke up before Bigwig sighed in slight defeat, seeing as Hazel never steered anyone wrong before.

"All right. What have you in mind?", Bigwig asked.

* * *

Later, at night with the full moon in view, Fern was laying out a blanket for Wilbur inside a sort of wooden pen for Wilbur to sleep in as Hazel and the rabbits were nearby behind it.

"It's my old comfy blanket, when I was little. You'll be nice and warm. Go on in. Try it.", Fern insisted before Wilbur walked in and then laid down on the blanket just as Hazel and the rabbits then went inside as well but one at a time so that there wouldn't be any difficulty, surprising Fern as she widened her eyes first and then grinned.

"Oh. Looks like you have some friends of your own to keep you company.", Fern giggled as Hazel and Fiver made themselves comfortable, snuggling next to Wilbur while the rest were behind the piglet.

"Good night, Wilbur. I'll see you in the morning.", Fern assured before Wilbur oinked in response.

"You'll be just fine with them sleeping with you.", Fern assured.

"Heh. Another thing that she's right about.", Bigwig yawned before Fern then patted Wilbur on the head and then rubbed him on the head a bit until he then seemingly fell asleep.

"Go to sleep now.", Fern suggested before she started walking back inside only for Wilbur to wake up quickly and oink in slight fear of being left alone, despite the present company before Fern went back and then bent down.

"Oh, Wilbur.", Fern spoke before she then sang to him.

_There must be something more to us_

_than you and me,_

Afterwards, Fern then hummed to him, gradually making Wilbur fall asleep before Fern walked away, still humming.

* * *

Later, however, the clouds were beginning to set in as an owl passed by and then perched itself onto a tree branch before hooting loudly, inadvertently waking Wilbur, Hazel, and the others up before Wilbur woke up and then became afraid, mostly on Wilbur's part while everyone else was puzzled.

"What was that?", Pipkin puzzled.

"Could that be one of the elil?", Dandelion asked with a whisper before thunder struck, spooking Wilbur as he hid underneath the blanket and looked up from it before noticing a lightning bolt as Hazel knew what was going on.

"A storm must be settling in.", Hazel guessed before Wilbur quickly oinked in panic as he fled, much to Bigwig's chagrin.

"Hey! Where do you think going?!", Bigwig exclaimed whisperingly as he hopped after him with Wilbur banging against the door in an effort to get the Arables' attention before lightning struck again with thunder, further agitating the frightened pig as he squealed in fear and continued banging with Bigwig trying to stop him.

"Are you trying to get us all caught?!", Bigwig exclaimed with a whisper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. Arable woke up from the bangs against the door.

"John, wake up! Robbers!", the wife whispered while shaking him awake, puzzling John a bit before he hit back up and went for his gun before trekking the room carefully and then heard another banging noise before turning around and accidentally knocking down a lamp, breaking it.

Then, John carefully went toward the door and accidentally hit a chair a bit before then continuing his trek to the door and cautiously opened it, letting a panicked Wilbur in as he ran back inside, inadvertently tipping John toward the chair and land on the ground as Bigwig noticed Wilbur headed upstairs with John walking up there just as Hazel and Fiver caught up.

"Where's he headed?", Hazel asked.

"He just went upstairs, and that man's headed there, too.", Bigwig replied.

"We've got to keep him safe and get him back outside before it's too late!", Fiver urged before he took off first once again.

"Fiver, you can't just rush in there again!", Hazel exclaimed as he went after him.

"It's always the way, isn't it?", Bigwig sighed before he turned to Hyzenthlay and spoke.

"I think it's best if the rest of you stay here. We can't attract any attention.", Bigwig suggested.

"All right. Just be careful.", Hyzenthlay agreed before she and the rest of the rabbits went back to the pen as Bigwig then ran inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilbur ran towards Avery's room as John walked up just as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig ran past him, puzzling John.

"What the heck?", John puzzled as the three rabbits went inside to notice Wilbur running up and hiding inside the green blanket and squirming before Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig caught up as they went inside the blanket near Wilbur.

"Now, take it easy, Wilbur. It was just a light storm.", Hazel assured.

"And a very loud one at that.", Bigwig added.

"So, why don't you go back outside with us? There's nothing to fear as long as you have us with you, remember?", Fiver asked before Wilbur started to calm down a bit just as Avery shouted to John.

"Help, Papa! There're ghosts in my bed!", Avery shouted before John lifted the blanket, showing Wilbur with Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig, one of which thumped on the bed a bit before John then pointed to Wilbur that he has to get back outside before Wilbur had to comply and get off, much to Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig's surprise as they came along.

Then, as Wilbur walked out, he turned to Mrs. Arable and oinked a couple of times before she pointed the same way out with Wilbur then continuing down the stairs as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig grew relieved that Wilbur's still alive, although still surprised about it as well.

"Can you believe that that man actually just let us go?", Fiver spoke in slight surprise.

"I suppose that some men deal with rabbits differently.", Hazel guessed before Wilbur nodded in agreement with an oink while the group went back outside.

"Well, let's be glad that he did. The storm is going away, anyhow.", Bigwig responded.

"And now, we can all go back to sleep.", Hazel spoke as he, Fiver, Bigwig, and Wilbur went inside the pen with the former creeping underneath the blanket as the other rabbits grew relieved to see them all right.

"Good night, Wilbur.", Fiver spoke to Wilbur before going to sleep as Wilbur oinked back in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And that would be the point when things get really interesting. How that happens, I won't tell.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 4: Journey to Farmer Zuckerman's Farm**

4 weeks later, it was morning time and a bird was struggling to fly up only to fall back down into the nest before trying again, but this time, with the mother bird helping out a little before he gently went back down further, eventually in front of Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Blackberry, Silver, and Pipkin as Wilbur was in the middle of sniffing for something before Wilbur then helped get the baby bird back up into the sky as it flew away with Fiver looking at it with a smile. Then, as Wilbur walked away, he stopped to notice a green apple up front and then took a bite of it as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig then had a sort of talk.

"We've all been getting out of the warren many times over the last few weeks haven't we, Hazel-Rah?", Bigwig asked.

"That we have, Bigwig, and as far as I'm concerned, seeing him grow up like that is worth it. I say we head back to the warren to relax.", Hazel replied.

"Great idea you've had this morning.", Bigwig grinned just as Fiver noticed John and Fern talking over breakfast from inside the house via window.

"Everyone, look at this.", Fiver urged as he then ran closer to the house just near the side where the screen door was.

"Now, what is it, Fiver?", asked Hazel.

"Take a look at this.", Fiver urged as Hazel, Bigwig, and the others went closer to where Fiver is and could hear the topic of the discussion from the windows due to their long ears.

Frankly, Wilbur was what the farmers call a spring pig, which means he was born in springtime. By the time he was 6 weeks old, he'd grown so that you'd never have known he started life as a runt. Wilbur had gotten so big, in fact, that John Arable decided it was time he stopped being a pet and started being a pig.

"He's got to go, Fern.", John urged, frankly saddening Fern.

"Papa, no!", Fern exclaimed.

"You've had your fun raising a baby pig, but Wilbur's got to be sold. He's not a baby anymore, and his brothers and sisters were already sold.", John explained before Fern got sadder to the point where she started sobbing.

"Oh, Papa.", Fern sobbed before outside, Avery was holding a jar with a sort of grasshopper with one hand and opening the screen door with another just as Fern ran out crying with her hands over her face before Avery went inside and hated to know why she ran out crying.

"What's the matter with Fern?", Avery asked.

"Fern is learning one of the hard facts of farm life.", John replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, both Fern and Wilbur were shedding tears as they hugged each other.

"Oh, Wilbur.", Fern sobbed as Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the rest of the rabbits saw the scene.

"Oh, dear.", Fiver spoke, feeling bad for them.

"They seem to be taking it hard.", Hazel stated.

"We can't just sit here.", Silver interjected.

"So? They'll just have to get over it. And besides, what are we to do about this?", Bigwig asked.

"I'll think of something to alleviate the burden, and I will consult Lord Frith in the meantime. He'll know what to do.", Hazel replied.

Later, as the sun sets slowly, once it had gotten dark enough, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig cautiously left the warren without making any noise before making their way inside the house at night as Hazel carefully scaled the logs and then hopped across the big water pot before clutching into a handle for the screen door and pushing hard enough to open a little bit before then opening the main door carefully and quietly before Fiver and Bigwig entered just as Hazel landed before the Trio then carefully went up the stairs and then neared an adjacent room to Avery's as a dialogue between Hazel and Frith occurred.

"Lord Frith. I humbly ask of you a favor. You see, a girl named Fern Arabel has recently learned that Wilbur, a pig that she had raised when he was little, is to be sold away, and she is not taking it well at all. Have you any ideas to alleviate her burden?", Hazel asked.

"You need not worry, Hazel-Rah. For Wilbur is being sold to a kind farmer by the name of Farmer Homer Zuckerman. Like John Arable, he cares for the animals in his farm.", Frith assured in an echoey voice.

"The Zuckerman Farm? That's just as near the down as the Arable farm as well, and one of the two barns that Fiver and I saw weeks ago. That's all well and good, but how are we to help Fern know that?", Hazel asked.

"Fern is a very rare and very special case due to her natural gift with sharing joy to the animals. For that, I shall bestow upon Fern her first blessing, the first of many to come. You and any volunteers can come to the house after sunset. That is when the blessing will already be bestowed so that you can help alleviate the burden Fern Arable is currently facing. From there, all you have to do is speak to Fern, and you will know that the blessing has been bestowed.", Frith responded.

Then, Fiver spoke to Hazel whisperingly.

"You think Fern is in there, Hazel?", Fiver asked.

"Well, she's got to be.", Hazel replied before Hazel then pressed his nose gently against the door, cautiously opening it before the door opened slowly as a result, showing that Fern was asleep with her face on the pillow.

"My word. Has she really cried herself to sleep?", Bigwig asked whisperingly.

"It's so sad.", Fiver spoke out of concern for Fern.

"Probably all the more reason to speak with her.", Hazel replied before he then hopped up across her bed and then spoke as he thumped his foot on the pillow.

"Well, come on, then. Wake up.", Hazel spoke to Fern, who then slowly stirred awake as she gave a slight groan before looking up out of puzzlement.

"What? Who said that?", Fern asked as she rubbed her eyes a bit.

"I apologize for waking you up so early.", Hazel apologized as Fern then noticed Hazel actually talking, surprising her as she gasped.

"Did you just talk?", Fern asked in surprise.

"Truth is, we were always able to talk, but you've never heard us until now.", Hazel replied as Fiver and Bigwig turned up next to Hazel.

"But, how can I hear you guys talk now?", Fern puzzled.

"Lord Frith gave you a blessing.", Fiver responded as he then hopped on top of the bed to join Hazel.

"Frith? Who's Frith?", Fern asked.

"All can be explained in due time. All you need to know right now is that we've been keeping an eye on you and Wilbur ever since he was born.", Hazel responded.

"Wait. You and your friends were one of the rabbits that played with us and even kept Wilbur company when he started sleeping outside.", Fern realized.

"And had to deal with that squealing in fear in the midst of a storm no less.", Bigwig added, making Fern giggle a bit before she wanted to get to know them.

"Oh. I haven't gotten your names.", Fern spoke.

"How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hazel. And this is my brother, Fiver.", Hazel introduced.

"Hello, Fern.", Fiver greeted.

"Hello, Fiver.", Fern greeted back.

"And this is my good friend, Bigwig.", Hazel introduced.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure about you at first, but you've really grown on me over the weeks.", Bigwig spoke up, making Fern smile before she wanted to know why they're here.

"So, what are you three doing here?", Fern asked.

"As you know, Wilbur is being sold, but do you know where he's being sold to?", Hazel asked in reply.

"Yes. Papa said that Wilbur's getting sold to Uncle Homer Zuckerman in his farm tomorrow. Why?", Fern replied.

"Because we'll go there as well to keep Wilbur company.", Hazel replied, surprising Fern.

"But how will I know if I see you guys again?", Fern asked.

"The same way you have known before, Fern. You see that big tree up on that hill?", Hazel asked.

"Yeah.", Fern responded.

"That is Watership Down. Turns out that Homer Zuckerman's farm is just as nearby from the warren.", Hazel stated.

"So, we'll see each other again soon, right?", Fern asked.

"That's right. More than that, you can see Wilbur again, as well, when you visit. Until then, we'll keep him company to make sure he doesn't get lonely.", Hazel assured, giving Fern some hope.

"Well, I sure hope so.", Fern grinned.

"Anyway, we'd better rest for tonight. We'll see you in the morning.", Hazel spoke up before he, Fiver, and Bigwig left the room.

The next morning, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig did just that after they had already told the other rabbits back at the down what the plan was and ventured off into a pick-up truck and squeezed in the same crate as Wilbur, who then ate the rest of Fern's banana with a smile after Fern peeled it and took a bite of hers before it then took off. It would've been the saddest day Fern and Wilbur had ever know if Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig hadn't arrived to keep Wilbur company on his trip, for the young pig was taken from his home under the apple tree and sold down the road to Fern's uncle, Homer Zuckerman, which also happened to be near the Watership Down warren. Wilbur oinked to Fern as the pickup truck drove away with Fern waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, Wilbur! Hope you don't get lonely!", Fern shouted with a wave.

* * *

Later, at night, at the Zuckerman farm, Wilbur still felt a bit down as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig spoke up.

"This farm doesn't look too awful.", Hazel commented.

"And the dirt is soft enough to dig through. Just the perfect sort of farm for words on a spider's web to turn up on the doorway.", Fiver spoke as he dug through it a bit before then going inside the hole he made and popping up from it with a smile.

"And there's no sign of any Elil anywhere.", Bigwig smiled as he looked around before Hazel then went over to Wilbur.

"Now, what's wrong, Wilbur? Do you still miss her?", Hazel asked before Wilbur oinked with a nod before another voice spoke up, catching their attention.

"Sorry, sonny, sorry. I'm sitting, sitting on my eggs, but if you'd like to come over here and talk, you're welcome, welcome, welcome.", the goose spoke up.

"Thank you, but I'm a bit busy trying to cheer up my friend over there if you don't mind.", Hazel replied.

"But that's who I was actually talking, talking, talking to. Who are you?", the goose asked.

"My name is Hazel and this is my brother Fiver.", Hazel introduced before pointing to Fiver, who quickly went over to his side.

"Nice to meet you.", Fiver greeted.

"Charmed, I'm sure, sure, sure.", the goose replied.

"And this is my friend, Bigwig.", Hazel added as Bigwig then noticed him.

"Now, who are you talking to over there?", Bigwig asked as he then went down.

"Well, you see, this is, uh...", Hazel began before the goose spoke up.

"Gwen. That's my name, name, name.", Gwen introduced.

"Right, Gwen. Anyway, Gwen, this is Wilbur. He's just arrived at the farm and he seems rather lonely.", Hazel stated.

"Well, why do you think I asked in the first, first, first place?", Gwen responded.

"Oh. Of course. By all means.", Hazel agreed before Gwen noticed something amiss.

"Can't you talk, talk, talk?", asked Gwen, earning an oink from Wilbur in response as he shook his head.

"You probably-obably could if you tried. Try, try, try.", Gwen urged, puzzling Hazel.

"I beg your pardon?", Hazel puzzled before Wilbur began trying.

"W-W... W...", Wilbur said, trying to speak, but with little success.

"Oh, you can do better, better, better than that.", Gwen encouraged.

Then, Wilbur gave it another shot.

"W-W-W-Wilbur!", Wilbur finally spoke successfully, surprising the 3 rabbits.

"Well, I'll be!", Bigwig gasped in awe.

"Wilbur can talk like us now!", Fiver spoke with joy.

"Now, that's a surprise.", Hazel grinned.

"Very good. Very good!", Gwen smiled.

"W-W-Wilbur. Wilbur!", Wilbur spoke again.

"There, there, there. You speak very well.", Gwen complimented.

Then, Wilbur spoke next.

"I can talk.", Wilbur grinned.

"Well, yes.", Hazel responded.

"I can talk!", Wilbur exclaimed with joy as he jumped a bit.

"That's right!", Fiver grinned before Wilbur began to sing.

_I can actually, factually talk _

"Yes, so you keep saying.", Bigwig retorted slightly before Wilbur continued singing as he was now on top of the wooden fence before he walked across it and then eventually got off it and then walked around a bit before moving forward.

_Isn't it great that I articulate?_

_Isn't it grand that you can understand?_

_I don't grunt, I don't oink, I don't even squeak or squawk_

_When I wanna say a something, I open up and talk_

_I can talk_

_I can talk, talk, talk_

_I can talk_

As he sang, a horse and a bull woke up from the singing before they, a cat, and a couple of chickens stopped by to see him before he then walked toward a barrel and got on top before he then spoke through the end of a sort of drainer pipe, inadvertently scaring three birds away as they flew off as the owl opened one of his eyes from hearing the sound of his voice before then covering his ears as meanwhile, the crows overheard that as well before covering their ears and seemingly flying away only for the crows to then move the scarecrow's hands toward his head.

_I pop with perspicacity, I'm loaded with loquacity_

_My vocalized veracity is tops_

_Semantically, each bit of me's the verbalized epitome_

_My plethora of patter never stops_

_Isn't it great that I articulate?_

_Isn't it grand that you can understand?_

_I don't whock, I don't wheek, I don't even squeak or squawk_

_When I wanna say a something, I open up and talk_

_I can talk_

_I can talk, talk, talk_

_I can talk_

Then, back at the farm, as Wilbur continued singing, a sheep woke up and turned to see Wilbur singing on top of a wooden fence before ramming at the post with his horns, knocking Wilbur off before he then backed up towards his trough, which had a rat in it as he noticed Wilbur headed for him backwards before it then showed the rat next to Wilbur as he sang before he got off and moved around a bit.

_It's wondrous and mystical, I'm hardly egotistical_

_Because of this linguistical aplomb_

_But speaking quite pragmatically, my self-esteem emphatically dramatically improved since I was dumb_

_Isn't it great that I articulate?_

_Isn't it grand that you can understand?_

_I don't honk, I don't eek, I don't even squeak or squawk_

_When I wanna say a something, I open up and talk_

_I can talk_

_I can talk, talk, talk_

_I can_...

At that moment, Bigwig cleared his throat before speaking.

"Why don't you keep it down, for Frith's sake.", Bigwig urged before Wilbur then finished singing.

_I can talk_!

"Now, aren't you glad, glad, glad?", Gwen asked.

"No. I'm still sad, sad, sad. It's nice to have Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig with me, but I miss Fern.", Wilbur responded.

"Now, chin up, Wilbur. I'm sure Fern will visit us sometime. We just have to be patient, that's all.", Hazel assured.

"You really think that, Hazel?", Wilbur asked hopefully.

"Not quite. I know that.", Hazel assured.

"And the best way to get ready is to get some sleep for tonight, which is what I'll be doing.", Bigwig added as he then went inside the pen where Fiver's hole is before making one himself as Wilbur, Hazel, and Fiver looked on in slight puzzlement before Hazel spoke to Wilbur.

"Now, tomorrow morning, I plan on bringing my friends along. They'll be more than enough to help us keep you company for the time being until Fern visits one fo these days.", Hazel assured.

"Thank you, Hazel. You're awfully generous.", Wilbur thanked as he prepared to start sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: That's where Hazel and the others first caught wind of what fate could befall Wilbur in the fall before meeting an unusual friend. And during that time, a song from the 1978 "Watership Down" movie called "Fiver's Vision" would begin playing just before Wilbur asks "Wanna play?"**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 5: A Grim Problem**

The next morning, as the farm animals were already awake while Hazel went back to the down to explain the current situation, Fiver and Bigwig stayed behind in the pen, staying out of sight as best as possible, a friend of Zuckerman named Lervy arrived with a bucket of slop for Wilbur to eat.

"Sooey! Sooey! Pig, pig, pig, pig! Here, pig!", Lervy shouted as he poured the slop into the trough, although Wilbur wasn't interested in eating that as he only sadly laid his head down, puzzling Lervy, before he left.

Little did he know that as he did so, the same rat from last night, Templeton, to be exact, emerged from his hole underneath the trough and then sniffed for anything he considers decent to eat before then going up into his trough and then sniffing some more. After that, he hopped aboard a sort of sliced melon with inside either conveniently cut off or eaten off before then rowing across the slop using his paw for support before picking up what appeared to be a half of a chocolate donut before then dipping it into a bit of slop and eating it and smacking his lips while licking his fingers as well, practically disgusting and relieving Bigwig all at the same time as he took notice of it.

"Ugh. I don't know whether to feel relieved or positively disgusted.", Bigwig commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lervy reported back to Farmer Zuckerman.

"Something's wrong with that new pig, Homer. He won't touch his slops.", Lervy reported.

"Probably needs a spring tonic. Give him a couple of spoonfuls of sulfured molasses.", Zuckerman suggested.

"All right.", Lervy agreed as he then went back.

Then, just as Templeton was still swimming, he noticed Lervy returning before getting out of the trough and back into his hole.

"Here, pig! Here you go, Wilbur.", Lervy spoke as he stepped into the pigpen with a spoon ready before Wilbur only ran away and was backed into a corner as Lervy poured a spoonful of sulfured molasses into the spoon and then grabbed his head to prevent him from running away as Wilbur squealed.

"Now, take this, and... Yep, there you go.", Lervy grunted before he successfully fed him a spoonful, making Wilbur faint afterwards.

"Hey! This pig is a fainter.", Lervy realized before he got a pair of water ready and then splashed Wilbur awake and then walked away before Gwen spoke to Wilbur as Fiver and Bigwig got back out.

"You have a good home, home here. Why aren't you happy, happy, happy?", Gwen asked.

"Why else? He misses Fern.", Bigwig answered for Wilbur.

"Don't worry, Wilbur. We'll all see her again soon.", Fiver assured before Hazel returned with Hyzenthlay, Captain Holly, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, and Pipkin arriving alongside him.

"Hazel, you're back! And with your friends, too. They look very familiar, though.", Wilbur asked.

"Oh, well indeed. These are my good friends from the down. This is Hyzenthlay, and the rest are Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, Pipkin, and Captain Holly.", Hazel introduced.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you all.", Wilbur greeted.

"It is quite all right, seeing you as well, Wilbur, although we have met before several weeks ago.", Captain Holly greeted.

"Yes, but it's still very nice to meet you as well, Wilbur.", Hyzenthlay greeted back before the rest greeted him as well.

Later, at night, Lervy patted Wilbur in the back and spoke to him.

"You're quite a pig.", Lervy grinned before pouring some slop for Wilbur to eat and then walking away.

It felt good to hear a word of praise, but what Wilbur really wanted was a friend he could play with before Gwen spoke up.

"Better eat, Wilbur.", Gwen suggested.

"No thanks. Will you play with me, Gwen?", Wilbur asked.

"I'm no flibberty-ibberry jibbet. I'm staying here and hatching my goslings.", Gwen replied.

"Will you and your friends play with me, Hazel?", Wilbur asked.

"Normally, we'd agree to it, but it is getting rather dark enough outside as it is.", Hazel replied.

"W-W-Will you play with me, Templeton?", Wilbur asked as he turned to Templeton, who happened to pass by.

"'Play'? I hardly know the meaning of the word.", Templeton responded as he climbed up to Wilbur's trough.

"It means to run and skip and make merry.", Wilbur replied as he ran and skipped before he bumped into the fence, causing an empty pail to fall on top of Wilbur's head.

"Our kits do that all the time back at the warren.", Hyzenthlay added before Templeton restated his answer.

"I never do any of those things...if I can avoid them.", Templeton stated.

"Oh, really? Then, what would you rather do?", Bigwig asked.

"You see, Bigwig, I prefer to spend my time spying, and hiding, and, uh... eating.", Templeton responded.

"Eating what? Slop?", Bigwig asked.

"Only the finest I could find so far and I eat what I can get. I do like high living, after all.", Templeton retorted.

"Help yourself. I'm not hungry.", Wilbur assured before Templeton then hopped into a cob of corn in the slop and ran on it before slipping up into the sloppy water, popping up from it while grabbing onto the cob, and then slurping up his tongue as Wilbur decided to ask the young sheep.

"Want to play?", Wilbur asked.

"May I, Papa?", the young sheep asked before the father sheep gave his stern answer.

"Certainly not. In the first place, you can't get out of your pen. In the second place, sheep do not play with pigs.", the father replied as Fiver walked up next to Wilbur.

"And why not?", Fiver asked.

"Well, it's a matter of status, Fiver.", the father sheep replied.

"But isn't that like...?", Fiver began before Captain Holly got the gist.

"Back at the sandleford warren with the outskirters and the owlsa.", Captain Holly guessed.

"That's right, Captain Holly. Sheep, for instance, are highly regarded by Zuckerman because we furnish him with good quality wool. With pigs, on the other hand, it's just a matter of time.", the father sheep explained.

"What do you mean?", Hazel asked.

"Time 'till what?", Wilbur asked.

"'Till you're fat enough to kill.", the father sheep replied.

"To kill?!", Fiver exclaimed in shock.

"What did you say?", Wilbur asked in surprise.

"What do you mean, 'fat enough to kill'?", Hazel asked.

"Oh, everybody knows it, Hazel. In the fall, he'll be turned into smoked bacon and ham. Just as soon as cold weather sets in, they'll kill him.", the father sheep replied before Wilbur fainted from the answer before Bigwig noticed it.

"Looks like he's fainted again. Suppose it's up to me, then.", Bigwig sighed before then going up to Wilbur before then thumping his foot on his back, just enough to wake Wilbur up before he got back up and walked over to Gwen for confirmation.

"Is it true what the old sheep says? Is that awful thing true?", Wilbur asked worriedly.

"It's a dirty-irty trick, but it's true.", Gwen replied.

"I was afraid of that. Something tells me that Fern won't like to hear that one bit.", Hazel guessed.

"Well, why would she? The whole lot of us already know Wilbur dislikes that awful fact just as well.", Captain Holly responded.

"I don't want to die! I want to stay here in my warm manure pile with all my friends, and breathe the beautiful air and lie in the beautiful sun.", Wilbur exclaimed as he ran back into his pile and started shedding tears a bit.

"You're certainly making a beautiful noise.", the father sheep commented.

"I think I can agree with the sheep right there.", Bigwig agreed before Wilbur shouted in panic.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!", Wilbur sobbed before he broke into tears just as another voice spoke up, only it was unfamiliar, feminine, and just as serious.

"Quiet, Wilbur! Now, chin up!", the voice shouted, puzzling Wilbur, who then stopped crying as quickly as he started, as well as Hazel and the others.

"Who said that?", Wilbur puzzled.

"And where are you?", Hazel asked.

"Do you want to help Wilbur?", asked the voice.

"That's right, and keep him alive, if we can manage.", Hazel replied.

"And you, Wilbur. Do you want another friend?", the voice asked to Wilbur.

"Yes. I want another friend, but I want to live, too.", Wilbur replied.

"Well, chin up. I'll be your friend, and I'll try to help Hazel and the others save your life.", the voice assured.

"B-But, how do you know about us?", Pipkin asked.

"I've been watching you, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the others, even Wilbur, and I like all of you.", the voice responded.

"But we can barely see you.", Hyzenthlay spoke up to the voice.

"And what do you mean, 'chin up'?", Wilbur asked.

"Now, go to sleep. You'll all see me in the morning and I'll explain everything then.", the voice replied before Wilbur sighed.

"Well, I suppose it is getting rather dark out. Now, come on, then. Let's all get some rest.", Hazel obstructed before he, Fiver, Bigwig, Wilbur, and the rabbits looked for an individual place to sleep in.

Wilbur's stomach was empty and his mind was full. When your stomach is empty and your mind is full, it's always hard to sleep. But for Hazel and the others, the only thing harder was looking for a decent spot to sleep in, but eventually, sleep and Wilbur and the others finally found each other as they started to sleep for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And that would be where Hazel and the others first meet Charlotte and get to know her, as the title of this chapter suggests.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 6: Meet Charlotte**

The next morning, as the sun rose up, the rooster crowed while the horse neighed and the cows mooed before Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the rest of the rabbits woke up from the sound of the voice singing from last night before looking around and then look up to see the sunlight shining through the glass of the lantern with Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig climbing up the ladder and then perching on top of the wooden beam before Wilbur tried to do the same only to fall off and land in a jar before getting himself unstuck just as Hazel and Fiver landed on Wilbur's back while Bigwig got down the ladder and then walking out to his pigpen.

_Chin up, chin up_

_Everybody loves a happy face_

_Wear it, share it_

_It'll brighten up the darkest place_

_Twinkle, sparkle_

_Let a little sunshine in_

_You'll be on the right side looking at the bright side_

_Up with your chinny chin chin _

Then, Wilbur spoke up to the farm in search of the voice who spoke to him, Hazel, and the others last night.

"Attention, please! Will the party who addressed me last night kindly come out of hiding?", Wilbur asked loudly, inadvertently waking the sheep up before the father sheep retorted to Wilbur.

"If you do have a friend, you're probably disturbing his rest.", the father sheep yawned.

"Oh. I beg everyone's pardon. I didn't mean to be objectionable.", Wilbur apologized.

"Now, that's nothing to worry about, Wilbur. That kind of thing happens all the time.", Hazel assured before the voice sang again.

As she did so, Wilbur walked up to the barrel and looked into it as did Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig before they wound up inside the barrel before then getting off one at a time and then heading back inside.

_Chin up, chin up_

_Put a little laughter in your eyes_

_Brave it, save it_

_Even though you're feeling otherwise_

_Rise up, wise up_

_Make a little smile begin_

_You'll be happy-hearted once you get started_

_Up with your chinny chin chin _

Then, the voice from last night spoke up.

"Salutations.", the voice greeted.

"Huh? Salu what?", Wilbur asked.

"Salutations.", the voice responded.

"Oh, of course. Salutations.", Hazel greeted.

"What are they?", Wilbur asked.

"Why, those are greetings, a more fancy way of saying 'hello', if you will.", Fiver replied.

"And would you mind telling us where you are?", Hazel asked.

"Look up here in the doorway.", the voice suggested before Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig looked up to see a spider in the doorway as did Hyzenthlay, Captain Holly and the others as she sang while also going down from her web a bit as Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig looked up and saw the spider with awe before Wilbur then eventually walked over to Gwen and lifted her chin up two times before doing the same thing with the young sheep, only it was once before the young sheep baa'd exuberantly and hopped across his pen before accidentally bumping into his father by his rump and then smiling in embarrassment before his father turned to him with his usual glare before Wilbur walked back and looked up to see the spider hanging from her web as she streamed down from her string.

_Chin down, you can't help frowning_

_Turn around, starting clowning_

_Think sad, your troubles double_

_Think glad to burst white bubbles_

_Chin up, chin up_

_Every little time your spirits wilt_

_Chin up, chin up_

_Give your attitude an upward tilt_

_Twinkle, sparkle_

_Make a little fun begin_

_You'll be on the right side looking at the bright side_

_Up with your chinny chin_

_Chin up _

"See me now?", asked the spider.

"Oh, yes! Good morning! Salutations.", Wilbur greeted with a smile.

"Oh, Frith and Inlé!", Blackberry exclaimed.

"You were the one who addressed us last night?!", Captain Holly spoke in surprise.

"Well, yes, indeed. What's the matter?", the spider responded.

"Nothing is the matter. It's just that...well, you are a spider.", Captain Holly replied.

"And in our experience, spiders aren't usually that talkative.", Hazel added.

"In fact, there was nary a spider in our warren.", Fiver added.

"And we can't rightly see you very well right now.", Silver piped up.

As if to remedy that, the spider then carefully went further down, making the spider much more visible to both Wilbur and the rabbits.

"Is that better?", the spider asked.

"Oh, yes.", Wilbur replied with a smile.

"Quite.", Hazel grinned with a nod.

"I promised I'd tell you all about the words 'chin up', and I did.", the spider stated.

"You're rather determined to keep your promises, aren't you?", Bigwig commented.

"Would you be so kind as to tell us your name?", Hazel asked.

"My name is Charlotte, Charlotte A. Cavatica.", Charlotte replied.

"I think you're beautiful.", Wilbur complimented.

"Well, I am pretty. Almost all spiders are nice-looking. I'm not as flashy as some, but I'll do.", Charlotte responded just before a fly zoomed by just as Hazel spoke to Charlotte.

"Indeed. Now, about saving Wilbur's life. Can it really be done?", Hazel asked just as he and the others looked up to see a fly getting caught in Charlotte's web.

"Oh, just a minute, Hazel.", Charlotte spoke up as the fly buzzed, trying to escape, before the spider then went up back into her web and then wrap the fly up in a web.

"He'll make a perfect breakfast for me.", Charlotte stated, practically disgusting Wilbur.

"Ugh. You mean you eat flies?", Wilbur asked curiously.

"Well, certainly. I eat anything that gets caught in my web. I have to live, don't I?", Charlotte replied.

"Of course. Although, it is rather odd.", Hazel commented.

"D-Do they even taste good?", Pipkin asked.

"Delicious.", Charlotte replied.

"Yecchh!", Wilbur exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out.

"Course, I don't really eat them. I drink their blood. I love blood.", Charlotte explained.

"Quite an unusual elil, isn't she?", Bigwig commented as he looked up at her just as Wilbur began to get squeamish.

"Oh, please don't say things like that.", Wilbur requested.

"Why not? It's true.", Charlotte puzzled.

"But it's cruel.", Wilbur retorted.

"Well, you can't talk. You have your meals brought to you in a pail. Nobody feeds me. I live by my wits.", Charlotte responded.

"Well, it just seems an odd sort of diet, that's all.", Hyzenthlay assured.

"Do you realize that if I didn't eat them, bugs would get so numerous, they'd destroy the Earth?", Charlotte asked.

"Well, no. I-I-I hadn't even realized that at all.", Pipkin replied.

"Well, Pipkin, spiders are really very useful creatures.", Charlotte assured.

"I suppose it makes sense. After all, who'd be in the right mind to let that many insects in any one burrow?", Hazel agreed.

"I wish I were useful.", Wilbur sighed.

"And what's your plan for that?", Dandelion asked.

"Maybe I'll spin a web.", Wilbur replied.

"Let's see you do it.", Charlotte grinned.

"How do I start?", Wilbur asked.

"Take a deep breath.", Charlotte suggested before Wilbur then took a big breath.

"Now, climb to the highest place you can get to.", Charlotte instructed before Wilbur then went inside and climbed up the top of the haystack.

"Are you really endorsing this?", Bigwig asked out of concern.

"Maybe.", Charlotte replied before Wilbur then hopped off and then quickly fell to the ground, earning some laughter from the sheep, earning Wilbur's groan of defeat.

"What did I do wrong?", Wilbur asked as Charlotte laughed herself before replying.

"Nothing. It was a nice try.", Charlotte assured.

"I know what I need.", Wilbur realized before he then waddled outside as Hyzenthlay grew curious.

"What is it?", Hyzenthlay puzzled before Wilbur called for a certain rat.

"You there, Templeton?", asked Wilbur before Templeton then emerged from his hole with a saltine cracker in his mouth.

"Got a little piece of string I could borrow? I need it to spin a web.", Wilbur requested as Templeton ate away at half of his cracker.

"What's in it for me?", asked Templeton.

"I'll save you part of my breakfast.", Wilbur replied before Templeton then finished his cracker and gave his answer.

"You've got yourself a deal.", Templeton replied before he then went back to his hole and then re-emerged with a string in his mouth as he dragged it toward Wilbur, who spoke up as Templeton got it ready for him.

"Tie one end to my tail, will you?", Wilbur requested.

"No trouble at all.", Templeton replies before he then tied up one side of the string to Wilbur's tail before both Wilbur and Templeton go inside as Fiver whispered to Hazel.

"Uh, Hazel. You don't suppose that Wilbur knows that he...", Fiver whispered.

"Yes, I know, Fiver. Still, it never hurts to let him try, at least.", Hazel replied whisperingly.

"Now, attach the other end up there to the rafter.", Wilbur suggested before Templeton then climbed up and then crawled on top of the rafter with a nail wedged onto it before putting it there.

Then, Wilbur wagged his tail a couple of times to make sure it is secure before speaking to the animals.

"Everybody, watch.", Wilbur shouted before he inhaled and then jumped off and then quickly found himself hanging from the rafter that time before he began to slip and then fall back into the ground, once again, earning the sheep's' laughter.

"Now, I can't rightly tell if they're laughing at you or if you're forcing them to.", Bigwig commented as Wilbur got up and gave a slight groan.

"I'm going to try that again.", Wilbur spoke up, only for Captain Holly to say otherwise.

"Now, I advise you to put the idea out of your mind. You lack a set of spinnerets just as well as any know-how", Captain Holly spoke as he quickly hopped closer to Wilbur.

"Captain Holly's right, Wilbur. But chin up. Why should you worry about trapping food?", Charlotte agreed with assurance as she then moved downward closer to Wilbur.

"I'm glad you're here, Charlotte. Will you stay for a long, long time?", Wilbur asked.

"Now, Wilbur, that's not such a good idea, mostly for her sake.", Hazel spoke to Wilbur.

"Hazel might be right. A spider's life is an uncertain thing, but I promise you I'll stay as long as I can.", Charlotte assured as she went back up, leaving Wilbur smiling.

"And just how are you going to be able to keep that promise?", Bigwig asked just before another fly got caught in the web, prompting Charlotte to climb back up and wrap up another one, disgusting Wilbur.

"If it bothers you so, Wilbur, I'll eat it after you're asleep.", Charlotte assured.

"Thank you, Charlotte. You're very considerate.", Wilbur grinned.

"Considerate? Yes, one can hope, can't he?", Bigwig responded as went back inside the room with the haystacks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And that woud be when fern comes to visit Wilbur in the farm, but as for any surprises, I won't be the one to spoil them, so you'll have to read and find out the rest of the way. I will, however, explain afterwards.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 7: Summer Days**

Several days had passed and Fern was on her way to Zuckerman's farm before she turned around and then noticed the Watership Down tree on a hill by her left.

"So, that's where the rabbits live. I can see why they picked that tree. It looks so beautiful up there.", Fern commented before continuing her walk to Zuckerman's farm.

Meanwhile, at the farm, in the pigpen, Hazel spotted Fern not too long ago and then thumped his foot near Wilbur, making one of his ears move slightly before Wilbur woke up and saw Fern heading here with an excited smile before Fern went over to the sheep and petted one of them at the head before a horse walked up behind her and gently tilted her, catching Fern's attention before she turned around and then rub her hands on the horse just as Wilbur squeezed his head from in-between two fence boards before squeezing it back out just as quickly and then go on top of the pigpen with Fern tilting the empty pail over so that she may sit on it and tickle Wilbur a bit before Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig decided to get close enough to her and report back as Dandelion, Silver, Hyzenthlay, Blackberry, and Pipkin grew amazed.

The early summer days on a farm are the fairest and happiest of the year, and Wilbur looked forward each day to a visit from Fern. All the animals trusted her because she was quiet and friendly, and it made Fern happy just to be near them. But what most of the animals didn't know was that Fern was blessed by Lord Frith himself to be able to talk with animals just as much as she was able to talk with any other human being.

"Well, I'll be.", Captain Holly sighed in awe.

"She even looks nicer than when we saw her last.", Hyzenthlay commented.

"So how was he?", Fern whispered.

"Why, he's been getting along very well with the animals here.", Hazel whispered back, unknowingly stunting, if not, surprising the barn animals.

"Things seemed to be going quite well, except for one thing.", Fiver added.

"What is it?", Fern asked.

"We've been told a horrible fact of life that you would rather not hear about.", Bigwig replied.

"Well, what's wrong?", Fern asked.

"Well, uh, suffice it to say that we'll explain that in due time.", Hazel sighed before the father sheep spoke up.

"I'm still curious as to why Fern was talking with Hazel.", the father sheep spoke up.

"Lord Frith blessed her.", Fiver answered.

"'Lord Frith'? Now, who is this 'Lord Frith'?", the father sheep inquired.

"That is a long story.", Hazel replied just as Gwen suddenly felt the goslings hatching from underneath her, 7 out of 8, while only one egg was not hatching at all while the rest had hatched and were frankly peeping like cute chicks before Charlotte went down from her web and then was blown towards the fencepost by the wind before she made an announcement.

"I am sure that everyone will be gratified to learn that after 4 weeks of unremitting effort and patience on the part of Gwen the goose, the goslings have arrived.", Charlotte announced, puzzling Hazel and the others.

"Goslings?", Hazel puzzled.

"What are they?", Fiver asked as he, Wilbur, Fern, Hazel, and the others moved closer to see them.

"They sound dashingly beautiful.", Hyzenthlay complimented as the goslings were chirping like birds.

"Congratulations!", Wilbur congratulated.

"How many of them are there?", Pipkin asked with a slight grin.

"There are 7.", Gwen replied.

"7 is a lucky number.", Charlotte commented.

"Luck had nothing to do with this. It was good management and hard work.", Gwen retorted just as Templeton turned up and noticed the only egg that didn't hatch, much to his puzzlement.

"Why didn't, uh... this one hatch?", Templeton asked.

"It's a dud, I guess.", Gwen guessed.

"What are you gonna do with it?", asked Templeton.

"You can have it. Roll it away and add it to that nasty collection of yours. But, do be careful. A rotten egg can be a regular stink bomb.", Gwen warned.

"I know what I'm doing. I handle stuff like this all the time.", Templeton assured as he then rolled the rotten egg away towards his hole before then covering it with dirt.

"Let me see your family. I've never seen goslings before.", Wilbur requested before Gwen walked out with 6 out of 7 goslings tweeting and following her while one had a cracked egg shell on top of his head and then tumbled off the nest and got it off him just as Gwen spoke to the gosling.

"Come along, Jeffrey.", Gwen spoke just as Jeffrey then noticed how big the world is to him and then backed up just into Wilbur's pen.

"Ooh. It's big out here.", Jeffrey commented.

"It is big and it is frightening at times, but on the whole, the world is a wondrous place.", Gwen assured.

"This one's undersized.", the father sheep commented.

"Who's that?", Fern asked.

"It's Jeffrey. He takes after my side of the family-amily.", Gwen replied as she turned her eyes to Fern a bit before then turning back to Jeffrey.

"Hmm. I never saw a gosling that tiny. There must be something wrong with him.", the father sheep guessed just as Jeffrey ran away from the sheep and then crashed into Wilbur's leg before tumbling backwards.

"Oh. Are you my mother?", Jeffrey asked.

"No, I'm Wilbur. I'm not your mother, but I'll be your friend. I was a runt like you once.", Wilbur replied.

"You're kidding.", Jeffrey responded in surprise.

"No, I'm not.", Wilbur spoke up.

"Then, I wanna be like you.", Jeffrey stated.

"Well, why not?", Wilbur agreed before he started singing while Jeffrey then puffed his chest out after a moment before then getting rolled up into Wilbur's nose and then rolled across his back and clutching onto his tail before getting tossed back up onto his nose.

_Oh, we've got lots in common where it really counts_

_Where it really counts, we've got large amounts_

_What we look like doesn't count an ounce_

_We got lots in common where it really counts _

Then, Wilbur danced around a bit before the calf mooed, practically surprising Bigwig as he turned to the calf and glared in annoyance before Wilbur then helped Jeffrey up towards a fence post only for Jeffrey to eventually fall off and land outside the pen before looking up to see a calf in front of him as he sang as well while Fiver helped Jeffrey get back up on the fence as Jeffrey bit into the rabbit's war gently before Fiver lifted his ear up a bit, sending Jeffrey landing on the fence just as Wilbur then started trotting inside the pen before the calf trotted alongside him outside with Jeffrey catching up before Wilbur and the calf turned to each other and slowed down a bit, prompting Jeffrey to turn around to notice it and then run back to them and place each of his wings on their noses, one for each wing.

_You've got feathers, I've got skin, but both our outsides hold us in _

_Calf: I've got hooves, you've got webbed feet, but we both stand up to eat _

_'Cause we got lots in common where it really counts_

_Where it really counts, we've got large amounts_

_What we look like doesn't count an ounce_

_We got lots in common where it really counts _

Afterwards, a horse neighed while a smaller one ran after Dandelion and Blackberry before then showing Wilbur and Jeffrey dancing next to each other and even press noses against each other before Jeffrey rolled up on top of the horse's nose as the horse then lifted him up and sang as well before four chickens stepped up in front and did dancing steps as well.

_You've got a beak and I've a snout, but the both of us can sniff about _

_Horse: You'll say quack and I'll say neigh, but we're talking either way_

_'Cause we got lots in common where it really counts_

_Where it really counts, we've got large amounts_

_What we look like doesn't count an ounce_

_We got lots in common where it really counts _

Afterwards, Charlotte came down from her web before Hazel sang to Jeffrey before Charlotte sang as did Fiver and Fern before everyone else sang with them as Wilbur danced around a bit before accidentally bumping into the fence by his side, knocking Jeffrey out of the pigpen as well.

_Hazel: You're born to swim _

_Charlotte: and me to spin _

_Fiver: But we both love this world we're in _

_Fern: We share the sun, the earth, the sky_

_and that's the reason why _

_All: We've all got lots in common where it really counts_

_Where it really counts, we've got large amounts_

_What we look like doesn't count an ounce_

_We got lots in common where it really counts _

Then, Gwen called out to Jeffrey.

"Come along, Jeffrey-effrey. It's time for swimming lessons.", Gwen urged before Jeffrey turned to Wilbur.

"You want to go?", asked Jeffrey.

"I'd love to go swimming with you, but I don't swim.", Wilbur politer refused.

"I'll stay with Wilbur, Mom.", Jeffrey stated to Gwen.

"Suit yourself.", Gwen grinned before she and the other 6 goslings left for swimming practice.

"I'll catch up in a moment, okay?", Fern assured as the geese left before she turned to Wilbur, Jeffrey, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Charlotte and the others.

"Let's be friends forever, Wilbur. Want to?", Jeffrey asked.

"Jeffrey, like Bigwig said, there's a horrible fact of life that you don't know about yet and I don't want to tell you, but Charlotte's working on the problem. Aren't you, Charlotte?", Wilbur asked as he then turned around and walked back near Charlotte.

"Indeed, yes. But I see no point in withholding unpleasant information from your friends.", Charlotte replied as she gently streamed down from her web.

"Hm. Glad we can agree on something.", Bigwig concurred.

"The fact is, Jeffrey, Fern, Wilbur's life is in danger.", Charlotte spoke up.

"In danger? What's going to happen?", Fern asked with worry.

"You do realize what happens to pigs during the fall, don't you?", Hazel replied with a question.

"Think about that and you'll see why.", Bigwig added before Fern then thought it over and then gasped in shock from such a realization.

"They're going to kill him?!", Fern exclaimed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it, they're not!", Captain Holly spoke as he popped up before Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, and Pipkin popped up and clamored in agreement while Hyzenthlay just showed herself.

"Hey, I know you. You're the rabbits that kept Wilbur company when he had to start sleeping outside.", Fern realized.

"Yes. Wilbur seemed like a decent sort of pig. That's why I'll help.", Hyzenthlay assured.

"In fact, the whole lot of us will.", Captain Holly agreed, making Fern smile with hope before Charlotte spoke up.

"Anyhoo, I'm trying to think of a way to help them save Wilbur.", Charlotte stated.

"Can I help?", Fern insisted.

"And me, too?", Jeffrey asked.

"We'll see. First, I have to think of an idea.", Charlotte replied before she then went back up to her web.

"Well, there's still some time before Fall approaches, so it's best to prepare for what to do then.", Hazel spoke.

"I love you, Wilbur.", Fern spoke as she hugged him while Jeffrey joined in.

"Me too.", Jeffrey spoke to Wilbur.

"I love you, too, Fern, Jeffrey.", Wilbur grinned slightly.

"Oh. I still didn't get your names.", Fern realized.

"Hm. I suppose some introduction is in order. I am Captain Holly.", Captain Holly introduced.

"Hyzenthlay is my name.", Hyzenthlay introduced.

"And this is Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, and Pipkin.", Captain Holly introduced further.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you.", Fern grinned.

* * *

Later, Fern was back at home and stating what she considered the facts to her parents.

"Papa, did you know that Uncle Homer's goslings have hatched?", Fern stated.

"Oh, how many?", John asked.

"7. There were 8 eggs, but one egg didn't hatch and the goose told Templeton he could have it.", Fern replied.

"The goose did what?", Fern's mother puzzled.

"Told Templeton she didn't want the egg anymore.", Fern replied.

"Who's Templeton?", Fern's mother asked.

"A rat. None of us like him much.", Fern replied.

"Who's us?", Fern's mother asked as Fern drank her cup of milk.

"Oh, everybody in the barn cellar-Wilbur and the sheep and the lambs and the goose and the rabbits and Charlotte and me.", Fern answered.

"Charlotte? Who's Charlotte?", Fern's mother asked.

"Wilbur's friend. Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the other rabbits are his friends, too, but she's terribly clever.", Fern replied.

"What does she look like?", Fern's mother asked.

"Well, she has 8 legs and catches flies so she can drink their blood. Wilbur adores her.", Fern replied.

However, Fern's mother wrote them off as wild tales, although it was slightly fortunate that she didn't believe them because for Fern's part, that could complicate things for Hazel, Fiver, and the other rabbits.

"Fern, stop inventing these wild tales.", Fern's mother instructed.

"Oh, I'm not inventing. I'm just telling the facts.", Fern slightly retorted.

"Darling, I want you to go out and play outside today instead of going to Uncle Homer's barn.", Fern's mother requested.

"But I like it over there.", Fern spoke.

"You're spending too much time in that barn. It isn't good for you to be alone so much.", Fern's mother explained.

"But I'm not alone. My best friends are in the barn cellar. And it's not at all lonely.", Fern calmly retorted as she then walked out and then closed the door behind her as she left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now, this is where Charlotte comes up with an idea to help save Wilbur's life and Fern learns more about the rabbits' way of life in the story. And during the flashback, for those of you who watched "Watership Down", this time, instead of dead rabbits appearing in red, they just disappear, something a bit more appropriate and light for the kids.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 8: Charlotte's Plan**

Days later, Charlotte still hung from her web, thinking of a well-balanced idea that would help the rabbits save Wilbur's life. After all, once she had promised Wilbur she was going to help Hazel and the others save his life, Charlotte was determined to keep her promise. Day after day, she hung from her web and waited patiently for an idea to come to her. Then, the day had come when Charlotte thought of a brilliant idea as she laughed, attracting Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and everyone else's attention within the pigpen, even Fern as she just arrived.

"How perfectly simple.", Charlotte spoke.

"What's that, Charlotte?", asked Wilbur.

"Yeah, what is it?", asked Fern.

"By all means, do explain.", Hazel insisted.

"I plan to help them save your life by playing a trick on Zuckerman.", Charlotte states as she carefully went down from her web.

"A trick won't hurt him, will it?", asked Wilbur.

"Trust me, Wilbur. Most people are very gullible, except for Fern, on the other hand, and they'll believe anything they see in print.", Charlotte assured, figuring that Fern would get offended, just before Avery caught up.

"Hey, why isn't that gosling with his mother?", asked Avery, inadvertently scaring the gosling away as it oinked and then hid behind Wilbur's leg.

"Because he likes Wilbur.", Fern replied.

"Shrimpy little thing.", Avery commented before Jeffrey oinked at Avery defensively and angrily.

"Sounds more like a pig than a gosling.", Avery commented again, but this time, making him a bit happy as he oinked a bit.

Then, Avery noticed Charlotte and then grabbed a stick.

"Wow! Look at that big spider! I'm gonna catch it for my collection.", Avery spoke as he then moved over the fence carefully and moved forward as Fern began objecting.

"Avery, you leave that spider alone!", Fern objected as Charlotte climbed back up hurriedly.

"That's a fine spider and I'm gonna catch him.", Avery only rebuffed as Jeffrey ran off with an oink before Wilbur then ran towards him, moving him away from Charlotte, astounding Bigwig, Captain Holly, and the other rabbits present.

"Well, I'll be. So, the pig does have a few guts.", Bigwig smirked in respect as Hazel and Fiver then hopped their way to the top of the fence next to Fern.

"What's the matter with you, Wilbur?", puzzled Avery.

"He doesn't like you in there. Now, get out!", Fern urged before Bigwig caught up with a leap and then kicked Avery off Wilbur with his back legs.

"Oof!", Avery spoke as a result of being kicked off Wilbur straight toward the trough before he landed on it, causing it to go up a bit and begin to fall toward the rotten egg, much to Fiver's concern as he gasped before shouting.

"Everyone, cover your noses! Quickly!", Fiver urged as he covered his own nose before Hazel and Fern did so almost immediately just before the rotten egg was smashed by the trough, causing a nasty smell to leak out, much to Fern's timely relief as her nose was covered and Avery's disgust from smelling it.

"Phew! That was close.", Fern sighed nasally.

"Good night! What a stink!", Avery exclaimed in disgust as he covered his nose too late and then ran off before Hazel spoke to Fiver.

"Great work, Fiver. It almost seems like you don't really need visions to give warnings.", Hazel commented.

"Visions? What are they?", Fern asked nasally.

"Frankly, they're omens. Every time that Fiver shudders as if he's very cold and his eyes dilate, it means he's getting one.", Hazel explained.

"You're kidding.", Fern spoke in surprise, still covering her nose.

"I think not.", Hazel responded before Templeton then walked out of his hole, sniffing for the smell before finding out what it was and sighed in disgust before heading over to Charlotte and speaking to her.

"Ugh. It's a good thing for you I saved that egg, Charlotte.", Templeton assured.

"It certainly is, and I'm grateful for you, Templeton.", Charlotte complimented as she then went down from her web carefully.

"Glad it's working for you, Charlotte, but what about us? We can't keep our noses covered for long.", Fern spoke nastily.

"Fern is right. Who wants to live in a barn that is perfumed with rotten eggs?", the father sheep agreed as his son covered his nose as did Wilbur and Jeffrey as well as Bigwig, Hyzenthlay, Captain Holly, and the others.

"It will clear soon. See? The breeze is already taking it away.", Wilbur assured as he uncovered his nose as did Jeffrey before the nasty smell was starting to get lifted before Wilbur and Jeffrey covered their noses again.

* * *

Later, at night, afternoon passed and evening came. Shadows lengthened across the farm, and the cool, sweet breath of evening flowed in as Gwen and her goslings walked toward their nest while, Fern, who had gotten permission to spend one night with Wilbur at Zuckerman's farm, cautiously snuck out and then went in the pigpen as Wilbur moved his ear a bit and oinked a bit as he slowly woke up before Fern whispered to Charlotte.

"Hey, Charlotte.", Fern whispered.

"Yes, Fern?", Charlotte asked as she began removing her web a bit.

"How exactly do you plan on playing a harmless trick on Uncle Homer?", Fern asked whisperingly.

"Chin up, Fern. Just stop worrying.", Charlotte only replied.

"I don't want to die, Charlotte. I love it here in the barn.", Wilbur spoke.

"Of course, you do. We all do.", Charlotte spoke.

"How is it remotely possible that it can save his life?", Hazel asked.

"Now, go to sleep. You'll all see me in the morning and I'll explain everything then.", Charlotte assured.

"That's just the same exact thing you said when we first met. But I can tell that you're starting to work on that trick that would help us save him. I suppose you are pretty helpful, for an elil that eats insects.", Bigwig complimented.

"Thanks, Bigwig, although I don't know what an elil is.", Charlotte responded.

"You mean you don't know?", Fiver asked.

"An elil is one of a thousand enemies of rabbits.", Hazel explained.

"A thousand? Are there really that many that want to hurt you that bad?", asked Wilbur.

"Indeed, and worse than that, they want to kill us, but we haven't seemed to find any that want to kill us so far.", Hazel replied.

"In short, an elil is basically a predator for rabbits, just as Charlotte is for insects.", Captain Holly added.

"Is that like a Circle of life?", Wilbur asked.

"Indeed, but at the same time, it is much more complex, and I think it would be best explained in the form of a bedtime story.", Hazel replied.

"A bedtime story? I love those. Fern used to read me one sometimes when I had trouble sleeping. At other times, she hums a beautiful song.", Wilbur spoke.

"Well, I happen to be the best storyteller back in the warren, so you best prepare yourself for this one and see if you can sleep well after that story, because it's a real doozy.", Dandelion warned.

"I'll try.", Wilbur assured with a grin just as Templeton turned up.

"What are you doing?", Templeton asked.

"Getting ready to work.", Charlotte asked.

"Why so late?", Templeton asked.

"Well, why else would I tell a story at this time of night? To explain some confusing details and help him get some rest.", Dandelion whispered.

"That is true. Besides, I'll be lucky if I'm finished by sunup. Go to sleep, Templeton.", Charlotte agreed.

"Good night, Charlotte.", Templeton spoke.

"Good night, Templeton.", Charlotte spoke in response before Fern turned to Charlotte and then whispered to her.

"Don't you want to hear the story?", Fern whispered.

"I'll do it as I work. This way, I'll know the whole story, and the web will be finished by sunup.", Charlotte replied.

"Well, I suppose it'll work.", Dandelion agreed before Charlote started working on her web while the sheep started to get cozy before sleeping as Gwen and her goslings prepared to sleep as well while Fern went over to the wheelbarrow full of straw, yawned, and then fell sound asleep in the haystack just as Dandelion began telling the story as Frith, which looked more like the sun, shone in the sky before stars were created as well as a world with a white background below before trees were planted as well as a few animals, five, by exact number, before El-Ahrairah, a rabbit, and Fern, as one herself, much to her surprise, although she still kept her brown hair with a ponytail and blue eyes, arrived next before El-Ahrairah hopped a couple of times with a smile before turning to see the animals and then hugged the friendly fox and dog before hugging the hawk and ox next and then eating grass with them much to Fern's joy before more rabbits popped up and ate through the grass like lawn mowers, leaving almost none for the other animals, much to Fern's surprise and eventual concern before they shrugged and looked up at Frith before showing a beautiful string of silk falling one after another in beautiful decadence and then fading away to show Frith up in the sky before El-Ahrairah stopped eating for a moment and then looked up at Frith with a slight scorn before shaking his head and then flexing his muscles a bit and even thrusting his cottontail a bit quickly before walking away, much to Fern's worry, as Frith then turned purple before El-Ahrairah was shown to have resumed his eating before then showing a seagull's features becoming more present as well as the horse's, the pig's, the moose's, the goat's, and the sheep's before the fox wound up turning fierce as did the dog, the cat, the hawk, and the weasel before they all gathered and prepared to attack with the hawk eating the first rabbit before the cat ate the next two rabbits as the fox ate three more rabbits, the dog ate three more, and the weasel ate at least two while the dog returned and ate three more before the hawk swooped down with a return and then ate the last additional rabbit remaining, other than Fern, who managed to dodge the attacks surprisingly well, as more webs fell into place in an overlay, practically frightening El-Ahrairah before he stepped back and tried to go away only to become even more frightened upon first noticing the Black Rabbit of Inlé before running away and trying to dig a hole, which proved to be too small to get into completely, but just small enough to hide his head in as Fern caught up before Frith turned up and spoke just as El-Ahrairah was expectedly too frightened to remove himself from his hole as he stammered at first before speaking to Frith while also shaking his head before putting it back in the hole and then continue digging a hole before Frith then had an idea and touched his tail, causing it to become white and sparkly, much to El-Ahrairah's surprise as he looked up before his back legs were the next to be upgraded as they then grew longer and more durable as his ears even grew longer before his face became different as his skin turned red before he and Fern both ran across the hill and then went across the forest of trees, cleverly avoiding the fox, the weasel, the hawk, the dog, a badger of sorts, and then the cat, as well as an owl even before they both continue running before then being shown to dig a hole, listen carefully for any predators, and then to turn around to notice the predators behind them before thumping his foot to the ground near the hole, for El-Ahrairah's case, and then running over with Fern to a place of numerous holes and then go in a hole and then go out another one and repeat the process at random before eventually running away together and then a close-up of Frith as Charlotte sang the first verses before the rest of the song was sung by professional singers as the story went along.

_Now is the hour when frogs and thrushes_

_praise the world from the woods and rushes_

_Sleep, my love_

_sleep, my only dear_

_In the dark _

"Long ago, the Great Frith made the world. He made all the stars and the world lived among the stars. Frith made all the animals and birds and, at first, made them all the same. Now, among the animals was El-Ahrairah, the Prince of Rabbits. He had many friends and they all ate grass together. But after a time, the rabbits wandered everywhere, multiplying and eating as they went.", Dandelion narrated.

_Fragile and magical shadows_

_Silently start to appear_

_Lovely and lyrical_

_Silvery miracle_

_Charlotte's Web _

"Then Frith said to El-Ahrairah..., 'Prince Rabbit, if you cannot control your people, I shall find ways to control them.' But El-Ahrairah would not listen and said..., 'My people are the strongest in the world'. This angered Frith, so he determined to get the better of El-Ahrairah. He gave a present to every animal and bird, making each one different from the rest. When the Fox came, and others like the dog and cat and hawk and weasel, to each of them, Frith gave a fierce desire to hunt and slay the children of El-Ahrairah.", Dandelion continued.

_Carefully spinning her tracings_

_Lacy and gracefully sheer_

_Over and under_

_The infinite wonder of Charlotte's Web _

"Then, El-Ahrairah knew that Frith was too clever for him and he was frightened. He had never before seen the Black Rabbit of Death.", Dandelion continued.

_Why is she spinning and weaving away all night long?_

_What is she trying so hard to convey with her silent song? _

"'My friend', said Frith. 'Have you see El-Ahrairah? For I wish to give him a gift.' 'Uh, uh, no, uh, uh, I have not seen him.' So Frith said, 'Come out, and I will bless you instead.' 'No, I cannot. I am busy. The fox and weasel are coming. If you want to bless me, you'll have to bless my bottom.' 'Very well. Be it so.' And El-Ahrairah's tail grew shining white and flashed like a star; and his back legs grew long and powerful; and he tore across the hill faster than any creature in the world. 'All the world will be your enemy, Prince With a Thousand Enemies. And whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first, they must catch you. Digger, listener, runner, Prince with the swift warning. Be cunning and full of tricks, and your people will never be destroyed.'", Dandelion narrated before it then faded back to the present as Frith then disbanded into a sun as it rose up in the sky before then showing a web that said "Some Pig".

_Sometimes when somebody loves you, Miracles somehow appear_

_And there in the warp and the woof is the proof of it_

_Charlotte's Web _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now, that is when the miracles first started kicking in for Wilbur.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 9: Some Pig**

On the same morning, Lervy noticed a web that said "Some Pig" on it and dropped his bucket of slop in surprise as Wilbur stood beneath it with a smile.

"I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm s... I'm seeing things! Mr. Zuckerman! Mr. Zuckerman!", Lervy shouted, inadvertently waking Fern up as she rose up from the haystack in the wheelbarrow, although it was for a fortunate reason as Fern looked up and saw what Charlotte's Web inscribed now as she smiled excitedly, never minding the straw on her hair for the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Zuckerman heard the shouting from inside the kitchen on the dining room table.

"Somethin's happened to Lervy.", Zuckerman spoke to Edith as he got off the table and ran outside to Lervy.

"Do you see what I see?!", Lervy exclaimed as he pointed to the web with Fern hopping off the wheelbarrow, shaking the straw off her head, and walking over to where the web is.

"Yeah. We're all seeing it, Lervy.", Fern replied with a smile.

"'Some pig.'", Zuckerman read.

"You don't suppose that spider...", Edith began before Zuckerman interrupted.

"Edith, we have received a sign. We have a very unusual pig.", Homer spoke up.

"Seems to me you're a little off. Seems to me we have no ordinary spider.", Edith guessed to the contrary, worrying Wilbur and Fern.

"No, it's just a common gray spider. See? It's sitting right there.", Zuckerman disproved as he pointed to Charlotte, who was still on her web below the words above, relieving Fern as she quietly sighed in relief.

"It's... it's a miracle.", Lervy spoke in wonder.

"We must share this with our friends.", Edith suggested.

"What were you doing last night, though?", Homer asked to Fern.

"Well, I wanted to give Wilbur some company at night when he sleeps. Honest.", Fern replied honestly.

* * *

Later, a whole bunch of crowds gathered around Wilbur's pen with Fern standing at the very end of the fence at the left of Wilbur's pigpen near the water barrel.

"'Some pig.'", one man in a black suit with a straw hat spoke.

"That's what it says, all right.", a man in a brown suit with a fedora added.

"Hey, pig! Some pig! Look this way!", the news reporter spoke before he took a picture of Wilbur in the picture before then showing a gray picture on the newspaper and all sorts of others as it showed the trains zooming by and more coming up as it showed an overlay of Wilbur ran in all sorts of possible directions before it then showed the newspaper getting blown away by the wind.

Getting to be famous didn't change Wilbur one bit. Through all the crowds and publicity and glamour, he stayed the same old Wilbur. He was glad when the crowds stopped coming and he could be with his real friends again. Even Mrs. Fussy fell for the message in the web and let Henry come over to see the famous pig as Wilbur woke up and then he, Jeffrey, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig all noticed Fern arriving with Henry coming over in his white suit with a blue tie and black pants before Wilbur came around and let himself get patted by Fern and Henry just as a hornet suddenly arrived and zoomed past them with a buzz.

"A hornet! Duck!", Henry urged before Fern and Henry sucked underneath it, allowing the hornet to fly around freely before it inadvertently wound up caught in the web, destroying the message as well, earning Wilbur's groan.

"Blast!", Bigwig exclaimed, seeing the destruction the poor hornet wrought.

"It's all right, Wilbur. Everybody knows you're some pig.", Fern assured.

Mrs. Fussy, however, was a different story as she walked over in her usual grouchy behavior.

"Henry, I told you you could visit, not spend the day.", Mrs. Fussy spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mother. We were having fun.", Henry apologized.

"Well, you've kept your music teacher waiting 20 minutes. Run along home.", Mrs. Fussy demanded before she turned to Fern and started to accuse her of something as Bigwig grew uneasy and distrusting of her.

"Those words in the web- was that some trick of yours, Fern?", Mrs. Fussy accused as she walked away.

"No, ma'am! It was a miracle!", Fern responded.

"Hmm. It doesn't look very miraculous anymore.", Mrs. Fussy commented as she walked away.

"It would've stayed that way if it wasn't for that blasted hornet.", Bigwig commented before Wilbur spoke to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, if people start doubting the miracle, you think my life will still be saved?", Wilbur asked.

"Most definitely not.", Charlotte replied.

"We can't let that happen. We've gotta fix up your web somehow.", Fern urged.

"And we will, but we just have to improvise with a better word to describe Wilbur.", Charlotte assured.

"I hate to keep bothering you.", Wilbur apologized.

"You're no bother to me, Wilbur. You, Fern, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the rest of the warren, you are all my true friends. Attention, everybody. May I have your attention, please?", Charlotte asked before every animal gathered near Charlotte. That is, every animal except Templeton.

"Templeton, you, too.", Charlotte urged.

"Sorry. I'm busy.", Templeton rebuffed as he was eating a cracker before he went back in his hole.

"I've called this meeting because I'm concerned for Wilbur's safety. I need another message and if anybody can think of one, I'll weave it into the web.", Charlotte stated before Jeffrey got an idea.

"How about 'Wilbur's nice'?", Jeffrey suggested.

"Well, he is nice, I suppose, but I think Charlotte needs a more exciting idea to better describe him.", Hazel stated just as Templeton walked out from his hole.

"How about 'Pig Supreme'?", asked the baby sheep.

"Oh, no. That's not a good idea at all. It even sounds like a rich dessert.", Silver refused before Charlotte turned to Templeton, who carried an Apple core with his mouth as he passed by.

"How about 'terrific'?", Fiver suggested.

"Well, that's a great idea. I think 'terrific' will impress Zuckerman.", Charlotte concurred.

"But, Charlotte, I'm not terrific.", Wilbur spoke modestly.

"Of course, you are.", Fern refused with a grin as she patted him in the back.

"Fern does have a point.", Charlotte agreed before Templeton whacked Wilbur a bit with his tail as he carried an orange slice with his mouth as he went towards his hole.

"Well, at least he doesn't attack us like the rats we fought back over the last couple of barns we went to. That's all I can say.", Bigwig commented before Charlotte turned to the others and spoke.

"Does anybody know how to spell it?", asked Charlotte.

"I think it's T, double E, double R, double R, double I, double F, double I, double C, C, C.", Gwen replied.

"That is a good start, but there's no room for that many repetitions on most of the letters.", Hazel commented.

"I don't think it's very smart to ask a goose how to spell words. You see, it's actually spelled 'T-E-R-R-I-F-I-C'.", Fern added before Gwen retorted.

"I still think it's prettier spelled T, double E, double R, double I, double R...", Gwen began before Charlotte stopped the banter.

"Please. Let me spell it my way.", Charlotte insisted as she began tearing down her old web.

Then, Hazel began sniffing a familiar predatorial scent before figuring it out and thumping his foot on the ground.

"Everyone! Over there!", Hazel urged.

"What's wrong?", Fiver asked.

"What is it, Hazel?", asked Bigwig.

That was when they, along with the other rabbits, saw it: a cat lurking closer toward the fence.

"A cat, that's what.", Hazel whispered.

"Well, that does it.", Silver responded.

"A cat?", Pipkin asked out of worry.

"But what would it be doing here?", asked Bigwig as the cat arrived but then just stopped in front near Wilbur's trough, which happened to have Templeton's hole underneath.

"I don't know, but for whatever reason, I don't think it's us that cat is after.", Hazel guessed just as Charlotte spoke to Templeton, who just got out from his hole.

"Why don't you try over by the fence, Templeton?", asked Charlotte.

"Huh?", puzzled Templeton.

"Lervy dropped a half sandwich over there.", Charlotte fibbed.

"Why, thank you, Charlotte.", Templeton thanked before he then approached the side of the fence, sniffing for any hint of food, before Bigwig then got the gist of what's going on.

"Hold on. I think I see what's going on here.", Bigwig realized just before Templeton stopped and realized that a cat was nearby and grew shocked.

"Eek!", Templeton squeaked before he ran, causing the cat to miss once as it hissed before it went after him again the second time, this time with a yowl, only to miss once more as Templeton made it back to his hole in time.

That earned a snicker from Bigwig as the cat recovered in a funny sort of way before it hissed and then turned to Bigwig, making him cease his snicker with a harsh gasp before the cat only growled lowly and then slowly made its way back out the fence, earning a relieved sigh from Bigwig as Hazel spoke.

"See? What did I tell you?", Hazel grinned just as Templeton went back up and shouted to Charlotte.

"That wasn't nice, Charlotte!", Templeton shouted, earning Fern's giggle as Charlotte spoke.

"Perhaps the next time I call a meeting, Templeton, you'll see fit to attend.", Charlotte urged for next time.

"Oh, yes. For your own sake.", Bigwig snickered a bit as Charlotte finished up on removing her old web to begin spinning a new one with the word "Terrific".


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I forgot to mention earlier that Bigwig would always be the one to wake Wilbur back up whenever he faints in the story. And whenever Templeton cares about himself too much, he's in for a major earful from Bigwig himself. That's all I can say for now.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 10: Another Terrific Miracle**

The next morning, Lervy walked over with a pail of slop for Wilbur.

"Sooey! Pig, pig, pig! Here, pig!", Lervy shouted as he poured the slop into Wilbur's trough before humming a bit and then noticing, much to his surprise, yet another word on the web, saying, "Terrific".

"M-Mr. Zuckerman! Another miracle!", Lervy shouted before rushing back inside.

* * *

Later, Edith was relaying the news to a sort of news report headquarters.

"Right, this morning. 'Terrific!' Plain as anything!", Edith reported.

"Another miracle at Zuckerman's.", the reporter spoke to the editor, who then removed the piece of paper from the typewriter and then placed a new one in before typing again.

* * *

Later, a bunch of crowds had gathered around Wilbur once more with Fern by Wilbur's side. People who had come to see Wilbur when he was "some pig" came back again now that he was "terrific".

"That's some pig.", a man spoke while pointing to Wilbur.

"Yeah, some terrific pig.", a woman agreed.

"He's terrific!", another man agreed.

"Wow!", another man exclaimed.

"I never saw a pig like that.", another woman admitted.

Later, the crowds became fewer before they eventually left. Gradually, the crowds got to be smaller and smaller. And finally, people stopped coming altogether as the last two people left before Lervy arrived with a bucket of slop for Wilbur.

"Here, Pig! Sooey!", Lervy shouted as he poured the slop in the trough for Wilbur to eat before Wilbur walked in over to enjoy it as did Jeffrey, much to Bigwig's puzzlement as Hazel, Fiver, and Fern gave warm smiles.

"That's some pig.", Lervy commented.

"He's terrific.", Zuckerman responded.

"Yeah, he's a wonderful pig. You'll get some extra-good ham and bacon when it comes time to kill that pig.", Lervy assured, inadvertently shocking Fern as she gasped harshly before Wilbur fainted.

"Blast! He's fainted again.", Bigwig spoke before thumping his foot on the trough near Wilbur, waking him back up as Gwen rushed over to him before Wilbur spoke up.

"Charlotte, they're going to kill me. I don't want to die.", Wilbur panicked.

"Wilbur, now calm down. I can't stand hysterics.", Charlotte urged.

"But I want to live, Charlotte!", Wilbur shouted.

"And live you shall. Templeton, would you please stay? There's going to be a meeting.", requested Charlotte.

"I'm going back to bed.", Templeton refused before Bigwig stepped on Templeton by the tail, making him double back quickly before landing near Bigwig.

"Now, how can you possibly think of going to sleep at a time like this?", Bigwig reprimanded.

"Bigwig's right. There's been a new threat to Wilbur's life.", Charlotte concurred.

"As it stands now, you'll have no choice but to help us.", Blackberry added.

"Why should I worry about Wilbur?", Templeton asked.

"Because if he dies, then there'll be no more slop for you to enjoy come winter!", Fiver threatened angrily.

"That's exactly right! If Wilbur is killed and his trough stands empty, you'll grow so thin, we can look right through your stomach and see objects on the other side!", Gwen concurred, making Templeton rethink his decision.

"What exactly, uh, did you have in mind, Charlotte?", Templeton asked.

"I need new ideas for the web. I want you to go to the dump and bring back a magazine clipping.", Charlotte replied.

"Fern will come along with you to help with the search and keep you safe from any possible danger in the dump.", Hazel added.

"Sure thing.", Fern nodded.

"Right after I finish my nap.", Templeton only responded before Bigwig stepped on his tail again, making him go back up once more as he "eek'd" in response.

"Hraka! I've had it with you! All you've ever thought about was yourself and it's high time you think about someone else for a change. And what's more, there is not a second to spare.", Bigwig reprimanded.

"Aw!", Templeton groaned before he left.

"You know, Fern? If I hadn't started liking Bigwig before, I certainly am now.", Charlotte admitted, making Fern giggle bit.

* * *

Later, at the dump, Fern and Templeton were looking around for any useful words as Templeton sniffed around the can before he went inside it, only to end up rolling down the hill inside it and then crashing into the bark of the tree, making him squeal in surprise before he then landed in an empty popcorn bag and rolled out, earning Fern's giggle before Templeton then ripped apart the flap of the bag with the word "Crunchy" on it while Fern left to go find another word that could be useful.

"I'll see if I can help find anything useful.", Fern spoke to Templeton.

"Well, don't take too long, now!", Templeton shouted as he then made his way back.

Later, Fern was in a sort of closet as she saw a box of soap flakes present before then carefully ripping out the side panel of the soap flakes box.

"Sorry about that, but it's for a good cause.", Fern whispered before she then made her way back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Templeton was presenting his findings back at Wilbur's pen.

"It says 'crunchy'.", Templeton spoke.

"I don't think it would do any good.", Hazel refused.

"All that will do is make Zuckerman think about crunchy bacon.", Fiver agreed.

"Don't talk like that. He'll go tharn.", Hazel warned as Fiver inadvertently causing Wilbur to begin fainting again.

"Wilbur! Under no circumstances are you to ever faint again! Understood?", Bigwig urged, prompting Wilbur to keep from fainting.

"They do have a valid point, though. Templeton, I'll have to ask you to try again. And where's Fern?", Charlotte asked.

"First off, what do you think I am, a messenger boy? And secondly, how should I know? All I know is that she said that she wanted to help find anything useful, not that I even asked her to do that.", Templeton replied just as Fern arrived with a finding of her own.

"I'm here!", Fern whispered, attracting Charlotte's attention.

"Oh, there you are, Fern. I was just wondering where you were.", Charlotte spoke in relief.

"Now, did you happen to find anything remotely useful?", Hazel asked.

"See for yourself.", Fern spoke as she held it out for all to see before Templeton read it.

"'With new radiant action'.", Templeton read.

"'Radiant?' That's actually a very useful word.", Fiver grinned.

"What does it mean?", asked Charlotte.

"It's another way to describe something clean, and as far as I can tell, Wilbur's as clean as a whistle.", Fern replied with a whisper.

"'With new radiant action.' Wilbur, run around. I want to see if you're radiant in action.", Charlotte requested.

"And I'll give out instructions to help pan this out.", Captain Holly spoke as he stepped outside.

"Captain Holly.", Fiver spoke.

"I thought you were asleep.", Hazel admitted.

"Well, I heard about the commotion and decided to help it along for the night.", Captain Holly explained as Charlotte went back up in her web before Wilbur then ran around as he oinked.

"Good. Now, jump in the air.", Captain Holly instructed before Wilbur jumped in the air.

"Now, do a back flip with a half-twist in it.", Captain Holly instructed just as Wilbur turned around while running before then jumping while backflipping and half-twisting before Wilbur then stopped by near the doorway.

"I'm not sure that's radiant action, but it's interesting.", Charlotte commented.

"Actually, I feel radiant.", Wilbur spoke with a smile.

"Then radiant you shall be. Thank you, you two. You've been most helpful.", Charlotte thanked before she then tore down the web.

The next morning, the crowds returned to see Wilbur, but this time, with the web that said "Radiant".

"How's that for a pig!", one man shouted.

"That pig is radiant!", another man agreed.

"Never seen nothing like it!", the woman concurred.

"That's some pig!", another man agreed.

"That's a pig that'll win prizes!", another man stated as Wilbur ran and jumped across the pigpen, dazzling his radiance with Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the other rabbits watching near the barrel with Fern watching as well as the crowd cheered.

"Oh, fine swine! Wish he was mine!", a man commented as the crowd cheered before Zuckerman eventually shouted an announcement.

"Friends! I don't want my radiant pig all worn out, now, but you'll have another chance to see him, because I've decided to take him to the county fair!", Zuckerman announced, earning cheers of joy from the crowd before Zuckerman turned to Lervy.

"Lervy!", Zuckerman called.

"Yes, sir.", Lervy grinned.

"Make a large crate and paint it green with gold letters.", Zuckerman spoke.

"Uh, what should the letters say?", asked Lervy.

"They should say, uh, 'Zuckerman's Famous Pig.'", Zuckerman replied.

"Yes, sir!", Lervy saluted in agreement before the crowd cheered again.

"Well, it looks like we have a long journey ahead of us.", Hazel stated.

"But it's already begun, hasn't it?", Hyzenthlay asked as she walked up next to Hazel.

"Maybe it already has. But I have a feeling it won't end just yet.", Hazel admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Now, that is where preparations for the county fair begin at this point. Plus, since Fern had raised Wilbur, with Hazel and the other rabbits around, I felt that fern should be more involved.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 11: To the County Fair**

Later, the next day, Lervy was sawing up wood to make a crate for Wilbur as Jeffrey turned to Wilbur.

"What do you do at a fair, Wilbur?", Jeffrey asked.

"Well, you win a prize if you're the biggest and the best.", Wilbur replied.

"Oh, is that all?", Hazel spoke in wonder.

"You think we'll win?", Jeffrey asked.

"I hope so.", Wilbur replied.

"He has to win. It's the only way he can save his life.", the father sheep replied.

"Pay no mind to that sheep, Wilbur.", Fiver warned before Wilbur, Jeffrey, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Charlotte, Captain Holly and the others, and Fern heard the hammer banging against the wood as the crate was in the process of getting built before Wilbur turned to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I've just gotta win a prize at the fair.", Wilbur spoke.

"Don't worry, Wilbur. It's character that counts, and you have a very good character.", Charlotte assured, only earning Wilbur's sigh.

"Well, it's going to take some time before the crate's finished. We'll rest up and think of something to help him win.", Hazel suggested before he, Wilbur, and the other rabbits begin to rest up.

Then, after a while, just as Lervy finished painting the golden letters, Fern turned to Charlotte.

"You are going with Wilbur, aren't you, Charlotte?", Fern asked.

"Well, I don't know. The fair comes at a bad time for me.", Charlotte replied as a moth flew around and then wound up getting stuck in the web as Wilbur spoke.

"I can't stand going to the fair without you. You've got to come.", Wilbur spoke.

"I really ought to stay home and see if I can get some work done.", Charlotte responded as she then climbed up and prepared to wrap the moth in her silky web before Wilbur shouted to her.

"Let it go!", Wilbur shouted.

"Wilbur, what's come over you?", Charlotte asked.

"I just can't stand any more violence.", Wilbur spoke before Charlotte then released the moth.

"I could have used that nourishment. The time has come for me to make an egg sac and fill it with eggs.", Charlotte spoke.

"Make an egg sac? You mean, you're becoming a mother?", Fern spoke in surprise.

"Why, certainly.", Charlotte replied.

"Well, congratulations, Charlotte.", Hazel congratulated.

"Yes. Many congratulations to you.", Fiver grinned.

"I didn't know you could lay eggs.", Wilbur admitted.

"Oh, yes. I'm versatile.", Charlotte responded.

"Does versatile mean full of eggs?", Wilbur asked.

"Oh, no. That wouldn't make any sense at all.", Bigwig responded.

"You see, Wilbur, Versatile means being able to turn from one thing to another with such ease.", Captain Holly explained.

"Do you think you can come with us to the fairgrounds and lay your eggs there?", Fern asked.

"Oh, Fern. No offense, but you don't know the first thing about egg-laying. When I get ready to lay eggs, I have to lay eggs, fair or no fair. But let's leave it this way: I'll come to the fair if I possible can. There's so much to do and...so little time.", Charlotte assured in response before she started singing as it showed the forest before sunup as well as Watership Down during that time, pink butterflies, flying off the flowers in daylight, the mother bird arriving at her nest and feeding her babies, the same spot where Fern first turned to notice the down on her way to Zuckerman's farm, white birds flying into orange clouds as a ray of light shine through, the road once taken when Wilbur was sold down the road once, petals getting blown off a Dandelion, leaves falling towards a pond, a bird flying by several flowers that have yet to bloom before perching onto one of the branches, the last of the leaves falling off a tree near Zuckerman's farm, the snow falling into the farm before covering it completely, a certain spot of a grassy area with two horses tending to each other, two red birds flying by each other and then perching in the nearest tree branch, three horses in a grassy area close by the farm, and a tree at sunset with birds flying off from the tree and an overlay of Charlotte and Fern singing.

_Charlotte: How very special are we just a moment to be_

_part of life's eternal rhyme_

_How very special are we to have on our family tree_

_Mother Earth and Father Time_

_He turns the seasons around_

_And so, she changes her gown_

_But they always look in their prime_

_They go on dancing their dance of everlasting romance_

_Mother Earth and Father Time_

_The summer larks return to sing_

_Oh, what a gift they give_

_Then, Autumn days grow short and cold_

_Oh, what a joy to live _

_Fern: How very special are we for just a moment to be_

_Part of life's eternal rhyme_

_How very special are we to have in our family tree _

_Charlotte and Fern: Mother Earth and Father Time _

Then, Indian Summer came later on and the morning of the fair dawned hot as Lervy rushed in with buckets of slop and poured one into Wilbur's trough quickly and then dashed off and fed the chickens, milked the cow, and poured the water into the pan on half the amount of time he usually took as a dirty Wilbur, Jeffrey, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig rushed outside to see what's going on. Lervy then rushed in and ate breakfast quickly as did Homer Zuckerman. But in midst of all the hullabaloo, Mrs. Zuckerman stayed calm.

"Homer, I'm going to give that pig a buttermilk bath.", Edith announced.

"A what?", puzzled Homer.

"Well, my grandmother used to bathe her pig with buttermilk when it got dirty.", Edith explained.

"Wilbur's not dirty.", Homer politely objected.

"Oh, he's filthy, and I'm gonna clean him with buttermilk.", Edith insisted as she started taking the dishes.

"Edith, you're crazy.", Homer spoke before eating a meatball.

* * *

Later, Fern had just helped Edith wash Wilbur with buttermilk and was then given a blue towel.

"Edith, I've got to hand it to you, that pig looks 100% better.", Homer complimented.

"You just wait 'till he's dry.", Edith responded as Fern rubbed the blue towel all over Wilbur, making him snort with a smile.

"Well, he's definitely going to win prizes, that's for sure.", Fern stated.

"Well, buttermilk will do it every time. Now, let's get dressed and go to the fair.", Edith stated as she picked up the pail of buttermilk.

"Great idea. I'm gonna get dressed here at the farm. Is that okay?", Fern asked.

"Just try not to get dirty while you're at it.", Zuckerman replied as he and Edith headed out.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit, Wilbur.", Fern assured as she walked inside the house as Edith and Homer left just before Hazel then spoke to Charlotte.

"Well? Have you reached a decision yet?", Hazel asked as Wilbur ran closer to Charlotte, who then went down from her web a bit before speaking.

"I'll go with you, Wilbur, and the others, Hazel.", Charlotte replied.

"That soon?", Silver puzzled.

"But what about your eggs?", Hyzenthlay asked.

"It's inconvenient, but...but somebody has to go along who knows how to write.", Charlotte responded.

"Well, you couldn't argue with that even if you tried.", Blackberry agreed.

"Thank you, Charlotte.", Wilbur thanked.

Then, suddenly, the group overheard a flock of goslings shouting as they rushed into the crate.

"Come on, Mama!", one gosling spoke.

"Here we go!", another shouted.

"Hurry up!", another exclaimed before Gwen walked into the crate and spoke to them.

"Where in the world do you think you're going-oing-oing?", asked Gwen.

"To the fair!", the goslings answered as they flew a bit before Captain Holly noticed the situation and had to help Gwen get them out of the crate.

"Oh, no, you're not. Now, get out. Shoo! Go on. Out! Out! Out!", Captain Holly urged, forcing the 6 goslings out of the crate.

Then, Fern just arrived in her pink dress with a white bow tied around her waist with the bow at the back and a pink bow on her ponytail, and stopped near the pigpen.

"I'm all ready for the fair.", Fern announced with a smile.

"Glad to hear it, Fern.", Hazel grinned before Charlotte turned to Templeton.

"Templeton? Templeton, may I have a word with you?", asked Charlotte before Templeton popped out of his hole in response as he was slurping up a noodle before Charlotte gave an explanation.

"I think you'd better come, too, Templeton. I might need somebody to run errands and do general work.", Charlotte suggested.

"And that's where I come in, too, right, Charlotte? I know I'm going, anyway.", Fern pondered.

"Well, yes, that's true, if it comes to that, but just try not to ruin that nice dress of yours if you do that.", Charlotte warned.

"Not sure I can make any promises with that, but I'll try.", Fern grinned in response.

"Well, she can go if she wants, but I'm staying right here. I haven't the slightest interest in fairs.", Templeton refused.

"Aw, don't be like that, Templeton. You haven't even been to one before. And if you stayed behind, you'd definitely miss out on all the food laying around at night.", Fern spoke, surprising Templeton.

"Huh?! Come again?", Templeton puzzled.

"That's right. You can creep out late at night and find a fantastic banquet.", Gwen added before she started dancing and singing as she flapped her wings and landed on top of Wilbur's trough before she then cradled her wing around Templeton, who became more enamored with glee as Fern decided to sing next while also doing twirls like a sort of ballerina.

_Gwen: A fair is a veritable smorgasbord-orgasbord-orgasbord_

_After the crowds have ceased _

_Fern: Each night when the lights go out, It can be found on the ground all around_

_Oh, what a ratly feast _

"Why, a fair has enough disgusting left-over food to satisfy a while army of rats.", Gwen stated.

"Is this true? Is this appetizing yarn of yours true?", Templeton asked.

"Well? You know the answer.", Fern grinned in response before Templeton then asked more in song form in a sort of daydream for him.

_Templeton: Will I find melon rinds, and bits of hot dogs, cookie crumbs, and rotten cotton candy, melted ice cream, mustard dripplings, moldy goodies everywhere? _

_Gwen: "Yes, yes!"_

_Templeton: Lots of popcorn, apple cores, banana peels, and soggy sandwiches, and gobs of gorgeous gook to gobble at the fair _

_Fern: "Yes, yes, yes!"_

Then, it went back to reality before Templeton spoke with Fern and Gwen.

"I like high living. What you two say tempts me.", Templeton grinned.

"And the best part is, it's all true.", Fern smiled.

"Go to the fair, Templeton. You will find that it will surpass your wildest dreams.", Gwen added.

"You mean tin cans with particles of tuna fish sticking to them?", Templeton asked.

"Yep, yep, yep. True, true, true.", Gwen nodded.

"Greasy paper bags stuffed with rotten eggs?", Templeton added.

"All the stinkier for a rat.", Fern winked with a grin.

"That's enough. Don't tell me any more. I'm going!", Templeton decided.

Then, it showed Fern twirling around at the fair as Gwen and Templeton held hands and danced around slowly before Templeton and Gwen let go and walked away before it then showed Fern and Templeton looking around a bit before noticing around Templeton a meaty ice cream cone, a banana peel, an unfinished corn on the cob, a sandwhich, and an apple core, all of which Templeton are in that order before then showing Fern pressing hard against a spoon, which held all sorts of food for Templeton to enjoy in one or two bites before Templeton guzzled it down with two bites and then made sure they stay in before it went back to Fern, Gwen, and Templeton all singing the big finish.

_Templeton, Gwen, and Fern: A fair is a veritable smorgasbord-orgasbord-orgasbord_

_After the gates are shut_

_Each night when the lights go out it can be found, on the ground, all around_

_That's where a rat can glut, glut, glut, glut _

Then, both Fern and Gwen winked at Charlotte with smiles before Bigwig spoke.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come along, then.", Bigwig urged before Fiver gave a precise instruction so that he wouldn't get caught.

"Just make sure to get in the crate and try to hide yourself well.", Fiver suggested before Templeton then went inside the crate underneath the hay with only his tail showing.

"Can you see me?", asked Templeton.

"Try pulling in your tail.", Hazel suggested before Templeton then moved his tail out of sight underneath the hay.

"Well, that went well.", Fern grinned before Charlotte then went down and landed in Jeffrey's beak and asked him to run close to the crate so that she may get in the crate another way.

"Charlotte, where will you be? I want you where I can see you.", stated Wilbur as Charlotte hopped off and began climbing in through the crate.

"I've got to be where nobody else can see me, Wilbur.", Charlotte replied before she then crawled in a convenient hole.

"And we'll be sure to keep excellent company with you here. Three of us will hide with Templeton. The rest will hide in the pickup truck.", Hazel planned to Wilbur.

"Now, how can we possibly hide in the pickup truck like this, Hazel?", Dandelion asked.

"The same way Fiver, Bigwig, and I've done it the first time. We could teach you.", Hazel assured.

"Listen to me. When they open the crate to put you in, struggle. Pigs always resist when they're being loaded.", the father sheep suggested.

"If I struggle, I'll get dirty.", Wilbur objected.

"Never mind that. If you were to walk into the crate without resisting, Zuckerman would think there's something wrong with you.", the father sheep explained.

"If it helps, I'll help put you in, Wilbur.", Fern assured as she patted him in the back.

"Well, struggle if you must, but kindly remember: I'm hiding down here and I don't want to be stepped on or kicked in the face or crushed or bruised or lacerated or scarred or biffed. Just watch what you're doing when they're shoving you in..., Mr. Radiant.", Templeton urged.

"What a cargo. That sign ought to say, 'Zuckerman's Famous Pig and 12 stowaways.'", the father sheep joked before chuckling just before the rest of the Arabel family arrived as did Homer, Lervy, and Edith.

"There he is.", Homer spoke.

"That's some pig.", John grinned.

"He's terrific.", Avery added.

"He's radiant.", Homer spoke.

"Well, he's clean, anyway. That buttermilk certainly helped.", Edith commented.

"Now, if we can just get him into that crate.", Homer spoke as he crossed over into the pen before Wilbur ran, making his best effort to struggle, as instructed by the father sheep a few minutes earlier. Wilbur even rammed into Lervy in the commotion before going underneath Homer, tripping him a bit before Avery tried calling over to Wilbur inside the crate himself.

"Come on, Wilbur. In here.", Avery urged.

"Avery, you get out of this crate this minute. What do you think you are?", Mrs. Arabel urged.

"I'm a pig. Oink, oink, oink.", Avery jokingly replied, unknowingly threatening to crush Templeton as he was shaken up and down a couple of times while Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig moved out of the way before Bigwig grew annoyed with this and then kicked him in the butt, pushing him out of the crate just as Wilbur narrowly dodged Homer, Lervy, and John altogether before coming across Avery, who just stood up on all fours before trying to flee, only for Avery to clutch him by the feet with Fern then rushing in to help push Wilbur in as he struggled as need be before Wilbur was then eventually pulled into the crate successfully with Jeffrey entering the crate.

"Well, look here. This little gander thinks he's going to the fair, too.", Lervy chuckled before picking Jeffrey up and moving him away from the crate, making him oink in objection.

"Hold this rascal till we get down the road.", Lervy requested to Avery, who then held him, only to earn Jeffrey's reprimanding oinks.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now, this is where Fern would receive her 2****nd**** blessing from Frith in this chapter. And for those who are concerned about when Kehaar would turn up, worry no longer. He'll turn up. What the 2****nd**** blessing is, I won't tell. And as for Fiver's next vision, the song playing for this part would be the one form when Hazel and Fiver noticed Bigwig caught in a snare in the 1978 "Watership Down" movie.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 12: An Insightful Day and Night**

Later, at the fair, as some of the customers were riding the skyride Ferris wheel, elsewhere, trucks holding animals in crates began to swarm around the entrance as cows mooed, chickens clucked, horses neighed, and sheep baa'd while Wilbur grew accustomed to the sights with Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig next to him as Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, and Pipkin his carefully behind the crate as Avery and Fern looked at the fair while in the bed of the truck with Wilbur before Dandelion whispered to Hazel, urging him to crawl forward a bit underneath the straw and speak with him.

"What is it?", Hazel asked.

"If we do save Wilbur's life, Hazel-Rah, we're going to have the making of the next best story ever.", Dandelion whispered with a grin before Hazel grinned.

"And like last time, you'll be the one to tell it.", Hazel grinned whisperingly as the truck began to move closer to the entrance as a sort of ranger stopped them before asking a question.

"Exhibitor?", asked the ranger.

"You betcha. Zuckerman's Famous Pig.", Lervy replied.

"I hear he's some pig.", the ranger stated.

"He's terrific.", Lervy agreed.

"Livestock section to the right.", the ranger gestured before the truck went inside as Fern and Avery waved to the ranger.

"That's Zuckerman's Famous Pig.", the ranger stated, astounding the next entrees to the fair as they got up out of their seats.

As they moved further in the fair, Fern noticed a Ferris wheel and pointed it to Avery while Wilbur, Charlotte, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig look at the festive scene. Eventually, though, they arrived at the pigpen labelled "Reserved for Zuckerman's Famous Pig" as a horse neighed a bit and went inside the neighboring barn before the pickup truck arrived with Avery getting off with Fern turning to see him off a bit before Homer spoke up.

"Let's get this pig in the shade.", Homer suggested.

Later, Wilbur was back in the shade.

"Well, the judging isn't 'till tomorrow. We might as well see the sights.", Homer spoke before Avery tapped on his father's shoulder.

"Can I have some money? I'm going to get a frozen custard, a cheeseburger, and some raspberry soda pop.", Avery requested before John then gave him some cents that'll help him be able to buy the stuff he said he'd get before Edith spoke to Avery.

"Now, don't get lost.", Edith urged.

"And don't get dirty.", Mrs. Arabel added.

"Watch out for pick-pockets!", John warned.

"I promise.", Avery assured as he then took his leave before John turned to Fern.

"Fern? Aren't you going with Avery?", asked John.

"I think I'll stay with Wilbur a while, just 'till he feels at home.", Fern replied as she then patted Wilbur a bit.

"Well, your mother and I are going off to look at deep freezers and tractors. We'll meet you here when it gets dark.", John spoke as he then closed the door.

"Yes, Papa.", Fern nodded before John, Mrs. Arable, Edith, Homer, and Lervy walked away.

Then, when the coast is clear, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig moved out of the crate and got in top of it next to Fern, who sat down on the crate and patted Wilbur as he oinked before Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion and the others popped out as Fern started signing with the others joining in as well before Wilbur finished the song.

_Fern: There must be something more to us than you and me _

_Hazel: It must be tangled up somehow with destiny _

_Fiver: I used to think the sum of 1 and 1 was 2 _

_Bigwig: But we add up to more, me and you _

_Hyzenthlay: When we are so close together, it's so plain to see _

_Captain Holly: Together, we are better than we used to be _

_Dandelion: I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of _

_Silver: But the something more I'm feeling must be love _

_(Musical Interlude)_

_Blackberry: I used to think the some of 1 and 1 was 2_

_But we add up to more, me and you _

_(2nd Musical Interlude)_

_Pipkin: I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of _

_Wilbur: But the something more I'm feeling must be love _

That was when Henry arrived a moment after and spoke up.

"Hi, Fern! I didn't know you were having a singing contest.", Henry spoke in surprise, although he didn't hear the actual singing part.

"Henry Fussy?! Where have you been?", Fern asked with a grinning wink.

"Went to see my grandpa. You know what he did? Accidentally stepped on my violin and broke it to smithereens.", Henry replied.

"He sounds nice.", Fern giggled.

"Yeah. We went fishing everyday, and we got dirty, and took baths in the creek by this old place he lives in. We camped out in a tent on the top of this mountain. I really had a time.", Henry stated as Fern patted Wilbur a bit before going over to him.

"Well, I'm mad with you. You didn't even tell me you were going away.", Fern responded in a somewhat cross tone.

"Aw, don't be mad, Fern. When I heard Zuckerman's Famous Pig was here, I came looking for you.", Henry responded.

"Well, I'm not Zuckerman's Famous Pig.", Fern objected slightly.

"Aw, come on, Fern. I've got some money and I came to ask you if you'd like to ride on the Ferris wheel.", Henry assured.

"Gee. I'd love to.", Fern agreed, tremendously surprising Wilbur as Henry then opened the door before then taking Fern's hand as a friendly gesture and twirling her a bit before closing the door as Fern went over to Wilbur, who went on top of the door.

"Don't worry, Wilbur. I'll see you again later tonight, okay?", Fern assured as she patted him again before she and Henry leave for the Ferris wheel, leaving Wilbur somewhat tearful with hope and joy before getting back down and walking over to Charlotte as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig head over to Charlotte as well.

"Charlotte. Fern left to be with Henry. How do you like that?", Wilbur spoke before Charlotte crawled out of the crate and then went on top.

"I like it just fine.", Charlotte responded.

"Fern still loves me, right?", Wilbur asked.

"I fail to see why not.", Bigwig replied.

"She will always love you, Wilbur, but in the amount of time that passed while she was helping us, she changed.", Hazel stated.

"Yes. She's growing up.", Fiver added.

"And seeing Henry Fussy with new eyes, at that. Truth be told, I've always thought of him as a decent enough fellow, just like you.", Captain Holly added.

"Really?", Wilbur asked with a grin.

"Cross my heart.", Captain Holly assured just before Templeton popped up from underneath the straw.

"Hey! What's going on out there? Is it safe to safe to venture out yet?", Templeton asked.

"Oh, no. It's not even very close to sunset.", Hyzenthlay replied.

"I'd wait until dark if I were you, Templeton.", Charlotte suggested as she then crawled off the crate.

"I'm starved.", Templeton spoke before he then noticed Charlotte going somewhere.

"Wh-where are you going?", Templeton asked.

"I want to see the lay of the land.", Charlotte replied as she climbed up the wooden column.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. What does it look like from up there?", Bigwig asked.

"There's a pig in the next pen, and he's enormous. I think I'll drop down and have a closer look.", Charlotte spoke before Captain Holly spoke against it somewhat.

"I don't like this plan of yours at all, Charlotte. Not without at least getting some backup.", Captain Holly spoke.

"And that's where I come in.", Hazel insisted.

"But, Hazel. How do you plan on going there with me?", Charlotte asked.

"Well, I have my methods.", Hazel assured before then hopping off the pen and then going for the next one nearby as Charlotte crawled on top of a beam and then travelled downward to come face-to-face with the new pig with Hazel arriving as well.

"Salutations. My name is Hazel, and I'm chief rabbit representing the Watership Down warren. May I have your name?", Hazel asked as Charlotte climbed down and stopped near the pig.

"No name. Just call me Uncle.", the pig responded.

"Are you a spring pig?", asked Charlotte.

"Sure. What did you think I was, a spring chicken?", Uncle joked before laughing, inadvertently blowing Charlotte off before she landed on top of Hazel's head.

"That's a good one, huh, sister?", Uncle chuckled.

"Tell you the truth, you might need to keep working on it.", Hazel critiqued.

"Glad to have met you. We must be going.", Charlotte waved before Hazel then hopped on top of Uncle as he snorted before then hopping off in order to go back to Wilbur's pen.

"What's he like?", asked Wilbur.

"Fact is, he claims he's a spring pig, but he's nowhere near as radiant as you are.", Hazel replied.

"He's going to be a hard pig to beat, though, but with me helping you, it can be done.", Charlotte assured.

"When are you going to spin your web?", Silver asked.

"This afternoon. Late, if I'm not too tired.", Charlotte replied.

"What will it say?", Pipkin asked.

"That depends on Templeton. As soon as it's dark, I'll send him to find a word. Fern, as well, if possible.", Charlotte replied, puzzling Templeton as he emerged from the straw.

"I'm warning you, Charlotte. I'm not going to spend all my time running errands.", Templeton objected before Hazel then responded harshly to Templeton.

"But you are going to spend just enough time to get it done, because if you refuse and Wilbur dies, then you'll die of starvation.", Hazel threatened, scaring Templeton a bit before he then spoke to Charlotte.

"What kind of word would you like, Charlotte?", Templeton asked.

"A good one, Templeton. A very good one, since I shall be writing tonight...for the last time.", Charlotte replied as she then crawled towards the wall.

"Whatever do you mean?", Fiver asked.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about right now, Fiver. I've got to have a nap so I'll be fresh for work tonight. Let's all take a nap.", Charlotte suggested as she climbed up to the wooden beam before Templeton decided to sleep in straw while Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the other rabbits made themselves comfortable inside the crate as well before Wilbur yawned and started sleeping.

All afternoon, the pig, the rat, the rabbits, and the spider rested while on the midway, the Zuckermans and Arables found something to interest them as Fern and Henry rose on the Ferris wheel with Fern exclaiming in surprise before clutching onto Henry for support with Henry then comforting her before suddenly, Fern overheard a cawing noise from a seagull nearby, puzzling her.

"Wait. Do you hear that, Henry?", Fern asked.

"Hear what?", Henry asked before the cawing got grew louder as the source was made known: a sea gull with an orange beak and orange eyes.

"A sea gull?", Fern puzzled.

"What is a sea gull doing here?", Henry asked as it then perched onto the hand bar.

"Uh, hello?", Fern asked.

"Hello there! I make long trip from big water. Very long trip.", the gull spoke loudly.

"'Big water?' Oh. You mean the ocean. So, what's your name?", Fern asked.

"Kehaar.", Kehaar replied with an awe-filled sigh.

"Kehaar, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Fern Arabel, and this is Henry Fussy.", Fern introduced, puzzling Henry.

"Uh, hi?", Henry greeted nervously.

"So, what brings you here, Kehaar?", Fern asked.

"Wanted to pay good rabbits a good visit plenty soon.", Kehaar replied with a grin.

Then, Fern somehow knew that Kehaar must be talking about Hazel and the others.

"Oh. So, you wanted to visit them? They actually just happened to come along with Wilbur. Over there in the pen. Just try not to wake them up, though. They look like they're taking a nap.", Fern replied as she pointed to the pigpen where Wilbur is currently napping.

"Good!", Kehaar shouted before gulping a bit.

"Thank you, Fern Arable. Many thanks to you.", Kehaar spoke before then flying away as he cackled with joy, puzzling Henry.

"What was _that_?!", Henry asked in surprise.

"What was what, Henry?", asked Fern.

"Did you just go crazy or did you somehow understand what the sea gull was saying?", Henry asked in surprise.

"First off, his name is Kehaar. And secondly, let's just say I have a way with animals.", Fern replied as Kehaar flew towards the pigpen and saw Wilbur asleep as well as Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, and Pipkin.

"Yah. You plenty good fella.", Kehaar grinned.

Then, suddenly, Fiver began to shiver, causing Wilbur to snort awake from hearing Fiver's loud, shivering moans as did Hazel, Bigwig and the others.

"Fiver?", Hazel puzzled.

"Now what's going on this time?", Bigwig asked.

"What _is_ happening to him?", Wilbur asked.

"I've seen this before. He's receiving a vision.", Hazel replied.

"A vision? What for?", Wilbur asked before Fiver awoke from his vision panting before speaking.

"In the darkness of night, a friend that has been loyal through thick and thin will receive another blessing deemed by Frith and undergo an insightful transformation that will help her see through every animals' point of view.", Fiver moaned a bit.

"An insightful transformation?", Hazel asked.

"You don't suppose that Fiver's talking about Fern?", Bigwig asked.

"Fern?! Yah, yah, yah, yah! You met Fern before?!", Kehaar shouted, inadvertently waking Templeton up loudly.

"Huh?! What's going on here, and what's the big idea?", Templeton exclaimed as he snapped awake.

"Kehaar?", Hazel asked.

"It's good of you to come visit, Kehaar!", Fiver grinned.

"Yes, but could you not be so loud about it?", Bigwig added.

"And yes, we have. Did you happen to meet her on your way?", Hazel asked.

"Yah. Even had very nice boy by her side. His name, Henry Fussy.", Kehaar replied.

"Frankly, we already know about him the moment our journey began.", Captain Holly spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Kehaar. I'm Wilbur.", Wilbur greeted as Charlotte then went down from the beam carefully.

"And my name is Charlotte, Charlotte A. Cavatica.", Charlotte greeted.

"Charlotte. Is plenty good name.", Kehaar grinned.

"Thank you, kindly.", Charlotte grinned.

"I'm Templeton. So, now that we all know each other, would you mind being quiet over here? I'm trying to take a nap.", Templeton requested.

"Right!", Kehaar shouted before he then started to whisper.

"Right. Quiet. I take nap, too.", Kehaar whispered before he then nestled into the straw as best he could next to Templeton, inadvertently squeezing him over to the right side of the crate, and then begin sleeping as he then started snoring too loudly for Templeton as he covered his ears while it wasn't very loud for everyone else, earning Charlotte's slight giggle.

Later, at night, Fern was tossing and turning in her bedroom back at her house. Little did Fern know that when darkness came, Frith decided to give her another blessing in her dreams as Fern found herself outside at the grassy area near the down before Frith spoke to her.

"Fern Arable.", Frith spoke, prompting Fern to look up to see the sun, which was actually Frith.

"Hi. You're Frith, right?", Fern asked.

"The very same. You have shown boundless courage and determination to help save Wilbur's life by using your gift of communication with animals. Because of this, Wilbur's life is undoubtedly safe now. Thus, another blessing is in store for you. Do you accept?", Frith asked.

"Of course. Anything to help keep Wilbur company.", Fern nodded

"Very well. Be it so.", Frith spoke before then shining one of his rays of light toward Fern before touching her belly, causing her body to grow fat enough to the point where she was obese, puzzling her before she then started growing a curly tail as her hands and feet turned into hooves, making her grin and moan in amazement while starting to go down on all fours and grow pig ears and a pig about while her skin turned bright pink before her clothes then ripped out as she went down on all fours, although she still kept her normal hair with a ponytail and her normal blue eyes before Fern then squealed in ecstasy.

"Sooey!", Fern squealed before then looking around at herself and then noticing her own snout in front of her as well.

"Oh! What did you do to me, Frith? I feel terrific. Radiant, even.", Fern grinned as she even backflipped and landed in the ground safely.

"I have given you the gift of metamorphosis. From now on, through sheer concentration, you'll be able to change your shape to better understand an animal's physique standard that makes each animal what they are. You can even change back to your corporeal human form if you wish to keep up appearances.", Frith responded.

"That sounds so beautiful. Not that I'm complaining, but how come I turned into a pig?", Fern asked.

"Because, it represents everything that your friend, Wilbur, is: terrific, radiant, and as some might say, humble.", Frith replied.

"He sure is some pig.", Fern agreed.

"As are you, now. But before we depart, you must know this: When you awake, the blessing given to you will become reality. All the world will be entirely different for each animal you become, and whenever you learn the trials that each animal goes through, you will grow in experience. But first, you must learn them.", Frith stated.

"Yes. Thank you, Frith.", the pig girl agreed with a nod.

"Fern Arable, friend to all the animals, never stop growing and always be willing to learn, and your friendship with the animals will only grow stronger.", Frith assured before the dream then faded to reality.

Fern even started waking up with a big yawn, not yet knowing that she was a pig now before speaking.

"Oh, wow. What a beautiful dream.", Fern spoke before she then noticed her hooves for hands, puzzling her before she then removed the covers to notice that she is no longer wearing any clothes.

Not only that, she also noticed her bottom hooves a curly tail, and her own pig snout as well before then grinning in surprise.

"I'm a pig. I'm a pig! I've turned into a pig.", Fern spoke in surprise as she then hopped out of bed on all fours and then flipping backwards once before realizing that she had to keep quiet.

"Oh, right. I don't want to wake my parents up. I still can't believe it.", Fern whispered to herself before looking out the window.

"I wonder if I can open it with hooves like these.", Fern pondered before then getting up and then trying to open the window with her hooves.

Granted, it was difficult, but after a few tries, Fern successfully opened it with the cold wind blowing outside before Fern then focused and morphed back to human form as sorts of stardust-like sparkles surrounded Fern a bit with her pink dress back on, surprising her a bit, before cautiously stepped out of the window.

"Huh. I guess now I know.", Fern whispered before then closing the window and crawling out carefully so as to not make any noise and then land on the ground before then having an idea that could help her get back to the fair.

"Okay. Let's see if I can turn into a dog.", Fern whispered before her body quickly morphed into that of a golden dog as sparkles surrounded her, although her hair was still brown and even retained her ponytail and even her blue eyes before she grew amazed.

"Wow. I could get used to this.", Fern grinned before she then started running on all fours for the fair, knowing the way there with an acute sense of direction as she barked after getting far enough away from the Arabel house.

"I've always wanted to do that.", Fern giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the fair, Charlotte sent Templeton out on his mission as he looked around a bit before then proceeding forward and then, later, return, carrying a newspaper clipping just as Charlotte was almost finished with her web.

"What does it say?", asked Charlotte as Templeton then laid out the word on the top of the fence before the clipping began blowing on Templeton, urging him to press it down harder.

"It says 'Humble'.", Templeton replied.

"Humble. Humble has two meanings. It means not proud, and it also means near the ground.", Charlotte spoke as Wilbur wiggled his ear a bit before Templeton tried to keep the clipping down, but wound up trapped in the clipping, making Charlotte laugh a bit.

"That's Wilbur all over.", Charlotte grinned.

"I hope you're satisfied. I came to this fair to enjoy myself, not to deliver papers.", Templeton spoke as he then wiggled the clipping off a bit and shook it off, causing it to land on Wilbur's nose as Wilbur wiggled his ear again.

"You've been very helpful, Templeton. Thank you.", Charlotte spoke to Templeton.

Meanwhile, however, Uncle started snoring like crazy, waking everybody up, even Kehaar, who snorted in puzzlement.

"Nobody's going to get any sleep around here tonight.", Wilbur spoke as he covered his ears.

"Tell me about it. That snoring pig may be even louder than Kehaar.", Bigwig commented.

"Try, Wilbur. I want you looking your best for the judging tomorrow.", Charlotte insisted.

"Will you sing me a song, Charlotte?", Wilbur asked.

"Not tonight, Wilbur.", Charlotte refused before Fern, who was now back in human form with her pink dress on, shouted from far away.

"Then, how about I do it!", Fern shouted, catching Wilbur's attention before he grinned excitedly as Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and the others got up and then turned to notice Fern walking down the pens.

"Fern! She actually came!", Wilbur spoke in surprise before Fern started singing as she got closer to Wilbur and the others before patting Wilbur before he finished up with the last verse.

_Fern: When we are close together, it's so plain to see_

_Together, we are better than we used to be _

_Wilbur: I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of, but the something more I'm feeling must be love _

"Fern, what are you doing here?", Wilbur asked in joyful surprise.

"I said I'd come later tonight, so I did.", Fern replied.

"But how did you get here this late?", Blackberry asked.

"Well, let's just say I have a rather 'transformative' method.", Fern replied as she stepped inside Wilbur's pen.

"Transformative? What do you mean?", Wilbur puzzled before Fern then did a backflip while also turning into a pig again, just like in her dream, but rather quickly and with stardust sparkles this time, surprising Wilbur.

"So, what do you think, Wilbur?", Fern asked.

"Fern! Did you just turn into a pig like me?", Wilbur asked.

"That's right, and that's not the only animal I can turn into.", Fern replied before then quickly becoming a Silver-furred rabbit this time, except that her ponytail hair was still present and even retained her normal blue eyes.

"I can even change into a rabbit.", Fern added before then transforming again, but this time, into a beautiful rat with the same fur as Templeton, only it was lighter, and she still had her ponytail and blue eyes as well.

"And even a rat, too.", Fern added, practically amazing Templeton as he grinned just as ecstatically as he did when she and Gwen were telling him about the fair earlier.

"So, it looks like you've been blessed again by Frith himself.", Hazel stated.

"Yep. But how did you guess that?", the rat girl asked.

"We learned it from Fiver's vision.", Hazel replied.

"And that was just several hours before it even happened.", Bigwig added.

"Oh, that's right.", Fern remembered..

"I'll admit, even I'm surprised.", Charlotte agreed.

"What are you doing up there, Charlotte?", Fern asked.

"Oh...making something, as usual.", Charlotte replied.

"Please tell us what it is.", Wilbur requested.

"I'll tell you all in the morning, when the first light comes into the sky and the sparrows stir and the cows rattle their chains, when the rooster crows and the stars fade, you'll all look up here and I'll show you my masterpiece.", Charlotte responded in assurance as Wilbur started to fall asleep as did Fiver and the others while Charlotte started making something.

Only Hazel, Bigwig, and Fern stayed awake as did Templeton before he saw an array of food laid out for him as the rat girl stood next to Templeton and grinned at him.

"See? What'd I tell you?", Fern grinned.

"You and the goose were right. This fair is a rat's paradise! Now, seeing as you're a rat like me, wanna come join the feast?", Templeton asked.

"Oh, would I?", Fern responded with a grin.

"Bye-bye, my humble Wilbur. Good luck, my commandeering rabbits. Fare-thee-well, Charlotte, you old schemer. And get ready to come along, you clever girl. This will be a night to remember!", Templeton spoke excitedly as he nudged Fern a bit, making her giggle, before he and Fern left.

"Just try not to have too much fun!", Hazel shouted.

"And don't stuff yourself too much!", Bigwig added.

Little did they know that Fiver was receiving yet another vision as he shivered in his sleep and shuddered as well.

* * *

Later, just near the merry-go-round, Templeton was raiding a barrel full of trash and got out the food he wanted before hopping off as Fern looked around and then found a piece of Swiss cheese before picking it up with her tail and then dashed off as Templeton and Fern dashed off in different directions, collecting their own bounty as they moved forward before Fern ate a peanut and a piece of Swiss cheese before then noticing herself on top of a watermelon rind before then juggling the bounty she collected and then making it go down her mouth as she then started balancing on the rind before then eating the rind with a cartwheel flip forward as Templeton then landed on the table and spread the mustard on the slice of bread just before the leftover wiener landed on the bread and Templeton then rolled the bread up and ate it before then dashing off with both Fern and Templeton then racing each other to the table before Templeton then ate a piece of leftover chicken with Fern headed for the popcorn and then landing on it before then showing Fern devouring the leftover apple, making it an apple core before then showing Templeton grabbing a fork and then bouncing on top of an assortment of treats he finds at the table while passing the ketchup bottle before he then began spinning the fork around and then eating the food that comes out as it went before the fork landed on the table as Fern and Templeton sang.

_Fern: A fair is a veritable smorgasbord-orgasbord-orgasbord_

_After the crowds have ceased _

_Templeton: Each night when the lights go out, It can be found on the ground all around_

_Oh, what a ratly feast_

_Melon rinds, and bits of hot dogs, cookie crumbs, and rotten cotton candy, melted ice cream, mustard dripplings, moldy goodies everywhere _

_Fern: Lots of popcorn, apple cores, banana peels, and soggy sandwiches, and gobs of gorgeous gook to gobble at the fair _

Then, it showed Fern scooping the food toward the sandwich as she went before it got too big to sustain the weight of the toppings before Fern turned to notice that and gasped while Templeton turned around and gave a worried look before the sandwich began to fall down with Fern and Templeton rushing over to it as Templeton gobbled up the toppings that were within his reach before Fern ran through a watermelon slice before eating it while also spitting out seeds before Fern then devoured the seedless melon whole as the seeds piled up in a neat stack before Fern then giggled a bit as Templeton then ran off the table to eat a corn on the cob like a sort of typewriter as later, Fern ran across the lights near the "Hot Dogs for 10 ¢" sign before then landing inside a pitcher of orange juice and then diving in it before bubbies appeared with Fern inside one of the bubbles that appeared before it popped, causing Fern to land on one of 2 bananas laid out as Templeton then fell off the table after having the same orange juice experience with both rats landing on both bananas separately, causing the bananas to come out of the peel and land in both the rats' mouths, causing both of them to become bloated, although Fern was only half as big as Templeton now as he hiccuped before Fern burped a bit.

"Oh. Excuse me.", Fern spoke with a slight giggle as she before Templeton hiccuped again with Templeton then moving as best he can as he even lost a bit of balance before then taking a sort of tissue and then causing the food to tip over and fall off on Templeton, who then popped up and reveled in such bliss before he hiccuped again as he sang as did Fern, who then quickly ate half of a soft pretzel and then landed on the ground next to Templeton with both rats heading off to look for more food, or at least explore some more of the fair and night for Fern's case, considering how stuffed she is.

_Templeton: A fair is a veritable smorgasbord-orgasbord-orgasbord_

_After the gates are shut _

_Fern: Each night when the lights go out it can be found, on the ground, all around _

_Templeton and Fern: That's where a rat can glut, glut, glut, glut _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: For the reason as to why Fern was able to change into any animal she wishes, was because at one point I saw an OC for Watership Down who starts off as human before meeting El-Ahrairah and being given a crystal before turning into a rabbit to help Hazel and the others against Woundwort, so that gave me an idea for this story. Whoever that artist for the OC was, I thank her for this diea. All credit goes to him/her. As for the song, I prefer the Zukcerman's Famous Pig song from the end titles of "Charlotte's Web", myself.**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 13: The Day of the Judging Arrives**

Next morning, when the first light came into the sky, Wilbur and the others woke looked for Charlotte. They saw her up overhead in the corner near the back of his pen as well as a sort of egg sac near her.

"Are you awake, Charlotte?", asked Wilbur.

"Yes.", Charlotte replied.

"What is that nifty, little thing? Did you make it?", asked Wilbur.

"I did, indeed. It's my egg sac. My magnum opus.", Charlotte replied.

"I don't know what a magnum opus is.", Wilbur admitted.

"That's Latin. It means 'great work.' This egg sac is my great work, the finest thing I have ever made.", Charlotte replied.

"And just what is inside of that sac? Eggs?", Bigwig asked.

"514 of them.", Charlotte replied.

"514?! By Frith and Inlé! You must be joking!", Hazel exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. I counted them.", Charlotte replied.

"Are you really gonna have 514 children?", asked Wilbur.

"If nothing happens, yes. Of course, they won't show up 'till next spring.", Charlotte stated sadly.

"Now, why are you so downhearted? I should think you'd be terribly happy.", Captain Holly spoke up.

"Oh, don't pay any attention to me. I just don't have any pep anymore. I think I'm languishing, to tell you the truth.", Charlotte responded as she climbed up the beam and then laid down.

"Oh, dear.", Hyzenthlay spoke up.

"What does 'languishing' mean?", Wilbur asked.

"Well, it means I'm slowing up. Feeling my age. I'm not going anymore, Wilbur. It may be that...", Charlotte began just as Fiver was moaning and shuddering before he began shouting words relating to the vision he received.

"The Black Rabbit of Inlé..! It's coming for her!", Fiver shivered.

"The Black Rabbit of Inlé? That soon?", Hazel puzzled.

"What are we to do about it?", Bigwig asked.

"I don't know, but the best we can do for now is to stay by her side when it happens.", Hazel urged.

"Oh, I don't want any of you to worry about me, Hazel, Black Rabbit of Inlé or not. This is Wilbur's big day.", Charlotte insisted just as Fern popped up from the bottom of the fence door.

"But, Charlotte...", Wilbur began to object before Fern spoke up.

"I'm back!", Fern shouted, causing the majority of the crowd to turn to see the rat girl.

"Fern! You're back already?", Hazel asked.

"I've never seen that much food before. I didn't even think they'd taste that good to a rat like me. Now, I can see why Templeton eats so much.", Fern grinned as she landed inside the pen, causing her stomach to bounce around a little.

"So, I take it you've enjoyed yourself, then?", Bigwig guessed as Templeton was the next to climb up the bottom of the pen door.

"Yep, but not as much as Templeton did.", Fern replied before Templeton hiccupped before speaking.

"I'm back.", Templeton spoke.

"Oh, Embleer Frith. Speak of the devil.", Bigwig sighed as Wilbur and Charlotte noticed him before they turned to each other and went over to him as Charlotte then went down and crawled over to the crate before Templeton then climbed inside the pen, twice as stuffed as Fern is now, before then crawling and sliding himself over to where Wilbur, Fern, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the others, including Kehaar, are and then tilting himself so that he would lay on his back.

"What a night. Never have I seen such leavings. Everything well-ripened, seasoned with the passage of time and the heat of the day. Oh, it was rich, my friends, rich!", Templeton exclaimed in joy before hiccupping.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself.", Fiver commented.

"Fiver's right. Fern may have been wise not to eat exactly as much as you, but it would serve you right to have an acute attack of indigestion.", Charlotte agreed.

"My stomach can handle anything.", Templeton bragged as he patted his stomach.

"Templeton, if you weren't so dopey, you'd have noticed by now that Charlotte's made an egg sac up there.", Fern spoke as she pointed to it as stuffed as she is before Templeton then looked up carefully, barely able to see without any blurry vision taking effect before he finally saw it and then hiccupped.

"Hooray for Charlotte.", Templeton congratulated as he patted his belly again before Wilbur spoke up next.

"She's going to become a mother. For your information, there are 514 eggs in that peachy little sac.", Wilbur stated.

"Yah. Mother of many baby spiders.", Kehaar concurred.

"This has been a night.", Templeton responder before he then slid himself toward the crate with a crawl before he hiccupped again as Hazel, Fiver, and Wilbur turned to Charlotte, who shook her head as Fern and Bigwig both shrugged to each other before Hazel turned to Fern.

"But, Fern, don't you have to be home by the time your parents wake up?", Hazel asked, making Fern gasp in realization.

"Oh! You're right! I'd better hurry!", Fern exclaimed before then getting out of the pen and turning into a dog, much to Hazel and the other rabbits' surprise.

"I'll see you later today, Wilbur!", Fern shouted before she then ran off for her home.

"Did she turn into a dog just now?", Hyzenthlay puzzled.

"She has, but she was still the Fern we all know deep inside.", Captain Holly replied.

"Yah. Plenty good fella.", Kehaar spoke.

"So, how long until the Black Rabbit arrives?", Hazel asked.

"Not until the afternoon, I hope.", Fiver replied.

"Good. Then, that means there's still some time left for Charlotte.", Hazel sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, John then opened the door to notice that Fern was not in her room.

"Fern? Where'd you go?", asked John.

"I'm down here, Papa!", Fern shouted before John then ran downstairs and saw Fern downstairs by the door.

"What kept you?", Fern asked.

"Oh. Seems like you're so excited for the judging today that you woke up early, huh?", John guessed.

"You could say that again.", Fern grinned in response.

* * *

Later, as the Arables and Zuckermans arrived, Fern was the first to notice a new word on the web saying 'Humble".

"Oh. Look at Charlotte's Web.", Fern grinned as she pointed to it.

"Now, isn't that just the word for Wilbur? You folks want to see something?", Zuckerman spoke.

"It's Zuckerman's Famous Pig. Look what it says in the pen.", one customer spoke.

"A miracle.", another customer spoke as a bunch of them gathered around Wilbur with Avery trying, and failing, to get a good look at the word before then noticing that Uncle had already one the first place ribbon before rushing over and then shouting to Zuckerman.

"Uncle Homer! Uncle Homer, Uncle Homer!", Avery shouted, puzzling Mrs. Arable while slightly peeving Zuckerman as they headed over to where Avery while Fern caught up first.

"Avery.", Mrs. Arabel spoke.

"What's the matter with you, boy?", asked Zuckerman.

"This pig has won first prize already.", Avery replied, pointing to the first place ribbon.

Under normal circumstances, she'd break into tears over this, bit since being told by Lord Frith himself that Wilbur's life is sure to be spared last night, she remained as fearless as ever.

"Oh, I don't think he's finished, yet, Avery. Not by a long shot.", Fern spoke with a slight smirk.

And Fern couldn't be more right as the instant those words were spoken, a marching band began marching around the fair as they played music before they stopped in front of Mr. Zuckerman, Lervy, Edith, and the Arables.

"Mr. Homer Zuckerman?", asked the choreographer.

"That's me.", Mr. Zuckerman replied.

"I've been instructed to escort you and your famous pig to the grand stand.", the band leader spoke.

"What for?", asked Homer.

"I don't know, but we'd better get going.", the band leader spoke.

"Oh, my goodness. Go up in front of all those people? Oh, does my hair look all right, Homer?", Edith asked as she checked her hair.

"It looks fine, Edith.", Homer assured without even looking.

"You didn't even look at my hair.", Edith spoke.

"You're all right, Edith. Just keep calm.", Mrs. Arable assured.

"Aren't you going to crate the pig, Homer?", asked Edith.

"No. Let him walk where everybody else can see him.", Homer responded, earning cheers from the customers before the band began playing as Homer and Wilbur led the way with Wilbur stepping along with the rhythm of the music and with Fern and the others following the band.

* * *

Later, the mayor spoke up through the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now present Mr. Homer L. Zuckerman and his distinguished pig!", the mayor announced before the crowd cheered.

"The fame of his unique animal has spread to far corners of the earth, attracting many valuable tourists to this great state. You will all recall that day last summer when the writing appeared mysteriously on the spider's web in Mr. Zuckerman's barn. This miracle has never been explained. All we know is that we are dealing with supernatural forces here, and we should all be proof and grateful. In the words of the spider's web, this is some pig!", the mayor spoke before the four men in red suits began signing and dancing as Wilbur even danced a long as well.

_He's Some pig_

_Some pig_

_Some terrific, radiant, humble, pig (he is some pig)_

_Oh, wow, look at him now, Zuckerman's Famous Pig_

_Sooey, what do you see? The greatest hog in history_

_Fine swine, wish he was mine, what if he's not so big?_

_He's some terrific, radiant, humble, thingamajig of a fine phenomenon_

_My land, isn't he Grand? Zuckerman's Famous Pig_

_Golly, you gotta agree, he's a real celebrity_

_Fine swine, wish he was mine, what if he's not so big_

_He's some terrific, radiant, humble, thingamajig of a pig_

_The terrific, radiant, humble (humble)_

_Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's Famous Pig _

Then, the crowd cheered before eventually ceasing as the mayor spoke.

"On behalf of the governors of the fair, I have the honor of awarding a special prize of $25 to Mr. Zuckerman!", the Mayor spoke as he gave the prize to Homer before shaking his hand as the crowd cheered and then giving Wilbur a bronze medal.

"And this handsome bronze medal, suitably engraved, to this radiant, this terrific, this humble pig.", the Mayor spoke as he then placed the medal around Wilbur's neck, earning cheers from the crowd.

Then, Homer made a final decision as he spoke to the microphone.

"Thank you. Thank you, everybody. He's some pig, and if I have anything to do with it, he's gonna live to a ripe old age.", Homer announced, earning cheers from the crowd and even pleasing Wilbur as he smiled before Fern smiled as well.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done.", Fern grinned.

"'Your work'?", John puzzled.

"What do you mean?", Mrs. Arable asked.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I think it'd work better if I showed you.", Fern replied with a grin before later, as the band played a fanfare based off of a song for Wilbur with the crowd singing, Fern then went to the pen where she then introduced Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, Pipkin, and even Kehaar to her parents, Avery, Henry, Homer, and Lervy, much to the Arables and Zuckerman's surprise before even showing before she then lowered her hand for Hazel to get onto before Hazel then travelled up to her shoulder and she began speaking and then telling a sort of story that Dandelion told once before even showing Hyzenthlay getting along well with Edith as he thumped his foot on Edith's hand gently before Edith then kissed Hyzenthlay by the forehead, making her smile and then Captain Holly hopping over to Henry before then thumping his shoulder, getting his attention before he turned to see Captain Holly as he gave a nod to Henry, making him smile before he turned back before the singing paused as Fern finished the rest of the story.

_Oh, wow, look at him now, Zuckerman's Famous Pig_

_Sooey, what do you see? The greatest hog in history_

_Fine swine, wish he was mine, what if he's not so big? He's some terrific, radiant, humble, thingamajig of a pig_

_The terrific, radiant, humble, Zuckerman's, Zuckerman's, Zuckerman's, Zuckerman's, Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's Famous Pig _

"And so, Frith said to El-Ahrairah, 'All the world will be your enemy, Prince With a Thousand Enemies. And whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first, they must catch you. Digger, listener, runner, Prince with the swift warning, be cunning and full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed.'", Fern spoke.

"Wow. That's some story, right there, Fern.", Lervy grinned.

"That's right, and it's all true, but it happened so long ago.", Fern responded.

"Any chance you'd want them walking with you and Wilbur at the parade?", Henry asked.

"I'd have to see if Mom, Dad, and the others are okay with it, first. Is it okay?", Fern asked.

"Of course, Fern.", Mrs. Arable spoke.

"I don't see why not.", John agreed almost the same time his wife did.

"Great idea.", Edith agreed.

"That'd be terrific.", Zuckerman grinned.

"Now, it'd really be a parade.", Lervy agreed the same time Zuckerman, Edith, John, and Mrs. Arable did, earning Fern's giggle, before it then showed the parade taking place as the singing resumed with the band leading Wilbur, Homer, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, Pipkin, Fern, Avery, Henry, John, Mrs. Arable, Edith, Lervy, and the four men in Red suits from the grandstand in that order with Keehar flying above and of front of the rabbits as they marched along with Hazel and Bigwig scrambling a bit from an RC motorcycle toy zooming in-between then the way they scrambled when a red car passed by in-between then on their first journey to the down before noticing the RC toy returning to a boy with the remote control for it before Hazel and Bigwig got back next to each other and continued marching as the band played along and marched along as well before the balloons went up into the air with two of them touching each other and popping as the crowd cheered after the song ended.

_My Land, isn't he Grand? Zuckerman's Famous Pig_

_Golly, you gotta agree,_ _he's a real celebrity_

_Fine swine, wish he was mine, what if he's not so big?_

_He's some terrific, radiant, humble, thingamajig of a pig_

_The terrific, radiant, humble, Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's..._

_Zuckerman's Famous Pig_

_Zuckerman's Pig _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And this is the last chapter. And in this one, we get to see the black Rabbit himself voiced by Joss Ackland. Plus, I plan on adding a new story for that called "Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure" with the score composed by Mike Batt and I plan on posting it as soon as I finish either this week or the next after "Dragon Ball Super". Speaking of, it may take me a while before I get the new chapter for it posted, but I'****ll see about posting it tomorrow. Until next time. :)**

**Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web**

**Chapter 14: The Black Rabbit of Inlé/Charlotte's Three Daughters**

Later, at the pen, Fern and Wilbur were talking with Charlotte about the parade.

"It's a beautiful medal, Wilbur, and you deserve it. And Fern, it was quite a dicey risk to introduce Hazel and the others to your friends and family like this. A dicey risk like that is one that played out well.", Charlotte commented.

"Thank you, Charlotte, but are you okay?", Fern asked.

"Yeah, you don't sound like yourself.", Wilbur concurred.

"I'm a little tired, perhaps, but I feel peaceful. Your success today was, to a small degree, my success. You will live now, secure and safe.", Charlotte assured.

"Why did you do this for me, Charlotte?", Wilbur asked.

"You have been my friend. That, in itself, is a tremendous thing. After all, what's a life, anyway? We're born, we live a little while, and we die. A spider's life can't help being something of a mess with all this trapping and eating flies.", Charlotte replied.

"Wouldn't that technically be drinking their blood?", Bigwig asked.

"A bit touché on the word play, but indeed. The point is, by helping you all save Wilbur, perhaps I was trying to lift up my own life a trifle.", Charlotte added.

"I haven't gotten your gift for words, Charlotte, but you helped Hazel, Fern, and the others save me, and I would gladly give my life for you.", Wilbur assured.

"I'm sure you would.", Charlotte guessed.

"Oh, won't it be wonderful to be back home in the barn cellar again, with the sheep and the geese, Charlotte?", Wilbur asked, only making Hazel sigh dejectedly before speaking otherwise.

"Wilbur, we have something awful we have to tell you.", Hazel sighed.

"What's wrong? What are you talking about?", asked Wilbur.

"Fiver just received another vision this morning. He told us that the Black Rabbit of Inlé is coming for her today.", Hazel replied.

"The Black Rabbit of Inlé? Coming for Charlotte?", Fern asked.

"But that means...", Wilbur began to realize before Charlotte spoke up to confirm Wilbur's worst fears.

"I'm done for, Wilbur. In a while, I'll be dead. I haven't even strength enough to climb down into the crate.", Charlotte replied, earning Fern's gasp.

"Oh, no!", Wilbur spoke before he began sobbing.

"Oh, come, come now, Wilbur. Let's not make a scene. Chin up, remember? Everybody loves a happy face.", Charlotte spoke as she went down and then stopped near Wilbur.

"I can't stand it. We won't leave you alone here to die. We shall stay, too.", Wilbur spoke.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Wilbur. Zuckerman's on his way here right now. You'll all be going home in a few minutes.", Charlotte spoke before Wilbur and Fern looked up at the egg sac as Bigwig realized that something's missing.

"Wait a moment. Do you know where Templeton is?", Bigwig asked.

"He's sleeping. There. Under the straw.", Charlotte replied as she pointed to it.

Then, Bigwig charged in toward the crate and then kicked Templeton out, literally, waking him up.

"Templeton, this is an emergency of utmost importance!", Bigwig shouted.

"What kind of monkeyshine is this?", Templeton asked.

"Listen to me. Charlotte has only a short time to live. She can't go home with us. It's absolutely necessary that I take her egg sac with me. You're the only one that can reach it.", Wilbur spoke before Templeton then yawned before speaking.

"So, it's old Templeton to the rescue again, is it?", Templeton asked.

"Templeton, hurry up!", Fern shouted.

"So, it's 'hurry up, Templeton,' is it? And what thanks do I get for these services? I would like to know.", Templeton asked.

"If you don't climb out there and get that egg sac down this instant, Frith help me, I will claw at your gluttonous stomach and kick out every square inch of food, never to be eaten again!", Bigwig threatened.

"Eek! You drive a very hard bargain, you know that, Bigwig?!", Templeton exclaimed in shock.

"I think we all know that isn't going to work, Bigwig. You know Wilbur can't stand any violence.", Hazel spoke.

"I don't think there's any need for it, anyway. Wilbur's already got a plan for that, right, Wilbur?", asked Fiver.

"That's right, Fiver. Templeton, I'll make you a solemn promise. Get Charlotte's egg sac for me, and from now on, I'll let you eat first when Lervy slops me.", Wilbur promised, making Templeton widen his eyes in joy.

"You mean that?", Templeton asked.

"Cross my heart.", Wilbur assured as Templeton then slurped his mouth in anticipation.

"It's a deal.", Templeton agreed before he then went over to a wooden column and climbed up toward the beam.

"Use extreme care! I don't want a single one of these eggs harmed.", Wilbur warned.

"There, you see? There _was _no need for violence of any sort to solve that matter.", Hazel spoke to the slightly stunted Bigwig before he sighed.

"Of course. It had to be promises of food that would ever get him to help.", Bigwig sighed before Templeton carefully bit into the egg sac and then removed it from the beam just as carefully before then crawling down with it.

"Thith thtuff thtickth to my mouth. It'th worthe than caramel candy.", Templeton commented before hopping off and then getting in the crate.

"All your children are safely transported now, Charlotte. Charlotte, can you hear me?", Hazel asked.

"I'm thinking of Wilbur's life, Hazel. Nothing can harm him now.", Charlotte responded.

Then, the Black Rabbit of Inlé appeared hopping closer with each vanish before then stopping near her in midair as he spoke to her.

"Charlotte. You know me, don't you?", asked the Black Rabbit.

"The Black Rabbit of Inlé?", Charlotte guessed.

"The same. You've been feeling tired, haven't you? If you're ready, we might go along now. You needn't worry about Wilbur, Fern, and the others. They'll be all right, and thousands like them. If you'll come along, I'll show you what I mean.", the Black Rabbit assured as Charlotte saw Fern giving a sad smile as was Wilbur, Hazel, and the others.

"I'd be honored.", Charlotte responded before she started singing, making Wilbur flash back to all the good times made possible for him while also making Fern flash back to a time when Hazel and the others first spoke to her in her room, when she hung out with them on her first summer visit last year, and the time she had with her second blessing given to her by Frith.

_The autumn days grow short and cold_

_It's Christmas time again_

_Then snows of winter slowly melt_

_The days grow short and then_

_He turns the seasons around_

_And so she changes her gown_

_Mother Earth and Father Time_

_How very special...are we..._

_For just...a moment_

_To be...part of life's.. eternal...rhyme _

Then, Charlotte laid down completely on the beam and then stopped moving before drawing her last breath as the leftover web strings blew a bit.

"The Black Rabbit...has done his work.", Hazel spoke solemnly.

"Yah. Black Rabbit do no more than appointed task.", Kehaar spoke.

"Charlotte? Charlotte? Charlotte!", Wilbur exclaimed before he grew sad as Fern felt bad for Wilbur before Hazel and the rabbits paid their respects to the spider that just passed away as Wilbur started sobbing.

"My heart has joined the thousand...for my friend stopped running today.", Hazel and the rabbits spoke before Fern looked up at where Charlotte peacefully fell sadly as Wilbur quietly sobbed.

Later, as Henry, Mrs. Arable, Avery, John, Lervy, Homer, and Edith watched the depressed Wilbur, Henry spoke up before Avery, Lervy, and then Homer.

"Look at Wilbur. He's got tears in his eyes.", Henry noticed.

"Probably having such a good time, he hates to go home.", Avery guessed jokingly.

"He's not sick, is he?", Lervy asked.

"Probably just homesick. I guess we all are.", Homer assured as Fern walked over to Wilbur and helped dry his tears before sadly went into his crate with Hazel and the others and turned around.

Later, Fern and Homer opened the crate, allowing Wilbur back in his pen at the barn with Wilbur carrying Charlotte's egg sac as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig followed after him as did Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, and Pipkin while Zuckerman took Wilbur's medal and hung it on top of the door way with a nail on it and brushed it clean with his hand before Wilbur then walked over to the back of it, carefully placed the egg sac in the dirt, and then neatly covered it with dirt carefully before it was then evened out by Fiver as he thumped his foot carefully so as to not crush the egg sac. Wilbur no longer worried about being killed, for he knew that Mr. Zuckerman would keep him as long as he lived. The autumn days grew shorter. One evening, just before Christmas, snow began falling and cold settled on the world as snow fell all over the barn at night before the next day, Fern and Henry slid down the snow on their sleds, looking at each other as Hazel, Fiver, and even Bigwig joined in while the rest of the rabbits guarded the egg sac with Wilbur before Fern then decided to join in as Henry left before she then went in the pen and then turned into a golden dog, although she still had her ponytail and normal blue eyes, to keep herself warm while helping Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the others watch over the egg sac. All winter, they watched over Charlotte's egg sac as though they were guarding their own children at times when they finished their fun activities. And after many long days and nights, the snows melted and ran away as it then showed a bird flying by several flowers that have yet to bloom before perching onto one of the branches and then chirping beautifully followed by Henry, who wore a shirt-sleeved yellow shirt and blue pants at this season, giving Fern, who now wire a link schoolgirl outfit with a bright purple skort, some nice flowers before she sniffed them. The sun grew warmer and morning came sooner. The land was good and green again. Everywhere, there were signs of life renewing itself as a horse tended to its young buck before Fern then decided to see if Charlotte's daughters would hatch yet.

"Hey, Henry. Want to see if Charlotte's daughters are gonna hatch yet?", Fern asked.

"Well, we still have some bit of time left today, so why not?", Henry replied.

"Good. Race you.", Fern grinned as she ran first, taking him by surprise.

"Hey! Wait for me!", Henry urged as he ran as fast as he could to catch up.

Meanwhile, Gwen hatched another set of goslings, this time, numbering 6, before Gwen got off her nest and walked away as the goslings then followed her while chirping as well with Wilbur watching with a smile before the sheep baa'd, catching Wilbur's attention as he then turned to the young sheep standing up and then baa'ing to Wilbur with a grin before the pig then turned around went to his manure pile and laid down in front of the egg sac with Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and the others pitching in as well before overhearing a squeak, puzzling him before turning to notice that Templeton not only got hitched with a wife, who had the same fur color Fern had when she was a rat, but also had five children, who also had the similar fur color, as well with Templeton following them before he then eventually turned to Wilbur and the others and laughed before continuing onward just as Fern and Henry arrived.

"Hi, Wilbur.", Fern greeted.

"Hello, Fern. Glad you could make it.", Wilbur greeted.

"Did the eggs hatch yet?", Fern asked.

"No, but they're getting awfully close, so you two came just in time.", Wilbur assured just as Fiver began to shudder with moans again as his pupils dilated in his eyes, catching the group's attention.

"Fiver?", puzzled Hazel.

"Is that another vision?", Fern asked.

"Now, take it easy, Fiver. What's going to happen this time?", Hazel asked just as Fiver began to recover as his pupils then change back to normal before replying.

"The spiders will hatch but out of all 514 of them, only three will stay in the barn while the rest leave us.", Fiver moaned.

"Leave?", Hazel puzzled.

"So soon?", Bigwig puzzled just before Wilbur then noticed the spiders finally hatching and then getting out of the egg sac and straight towards a fencepost.

"Hello there.", Wilbur greeted.

"Hello!", the spiders greeted.

"I'm an old friend of your mother's. Are you all right? Is everything all right?", asked Wilbur.

"We're just fine. Nice place you've got here.", the spiders spoke as they prepared to weave web-like parachutes and take flight.

"What are you doing up there?", asked Fern.

"Good-bye.", the spiders waved as they flew away.

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?", Wilbur asked.

"Good-bye!", the spiders waved.

"We're going out into the world to make webs for ourselves.", one spider stated to answer Wilbur's question.

"It's just like Fiver's vision. Three will stay behind in the barn while the rest of them leave the barn.", Fern realized.

"Are all of you going? You can't all go! Children!", Wilbur exclaimed.

"Good-bye!", the spiders waved as all 511 flew away, eventually depressing Wilbur as he sobbed again before Hazel spoke up to him.

"Now, stop it, Wilbur. If any part of Fiver's vision is true, as all the others were before, three of them did stay behind in the barn.", Hazel assured, cheering Wilbur up slightly as he sniffled.

"You really mean that, Hazel?", Wilbur asked with hope.

"Cross my heart.", Hazel replied.

"But where are they?", Wilbur puzzled before, as if to answer, overhearing three voices.

"Hello!", the three spiders greeted, causing Wilbur to look up to see that they're still here and gasped with hope before he then walked in near his pile.

"Salutations!", Wilbur greeted.

"Salu What?", the first spider spoke.

"Salutations.", Hazel spoke up.

"Those are greetings, a more fancy way of saying 'hello', if you will.", Fiver added.

"Are you going to stay?", Wilbur asked.

"We're too small to fly.", the second spider spoke as she carefully went down a bit more than the first spider.

"Chin up. This is a nice place.", Fern assured.

"Stay here with me.", Wilbur suggested.

"Does that mean we are welcome here?", the third spider asked as she then went down as well.

"For as long as you stay.", Hazel assured.

"We like this place.", the first spider spoke.

"And we like you.", the second spider added.

"It looks like we're going to have to name them.", Fiver guessed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Fiver.", Hazel concurred before Fern then noticed the first spider trembling.

"Why are you trembling?", Fern asked.

"I'm trembling with joy.", the first spider replied before Wilbur flipped backwards and spoke.

"Oh. Then, your name is Joy.", Wilbur named.

"What was my mother's middle name?", asked the second spider.

"'A.'", Fern replied.

"Then, my name is Aranea.", Aranea named herself before Wilbur did a slight jump and landed on the dirt before then entering the cellar and circling around back.

"Will you just pick out a sensible name for me?", the third spider asked.

"Nellie?", Wilbur responded after a quick bit of thinking.

"Oh, I like that very much.", Nellie grinned.

"Are you three writers, per chance?", Captain Holly asked.

"No, but we will be when we grow up, Aranea, Joy, and Nellie responded.

"Then, write this in your webs when you learn: 'This hallowed doorway was once the home of Charlotte. She was brilliant, beautiful, and loyal to the end. Her memory will be treasured forever.'", Wilbur responded.

"Ooh. That would take us a lifetime.", Joy spoke.

"A lifetime. That's what we have. Everybody, come see! Quickly!", Wilbur urged before the farm animals rushed over to see what Wilbur wanted them to see.

"Wow. There sure are lots of them, aren't there?", Henry asked.

"Yep. There sure are a lot of 'em.", Fern grinned with a nod.

"Charlotte's daughters, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie!", Wilbur introduced.

"Salutations!", the three spiders greeted before the farm animals greeted them.

"Hello!", the sheep greeted.

"Welcome to the barn!", another sheep greeted.

"We're glad to see you.", the mother sheep greeted.

"We thought well of your mother.", the chicken spoke before Hazel and the others decided it best to head back home.

"Well, I believe it's time we all head back home.", Hazel spoke.

"Head back home? Already?", Wilbur asked.

"Don't worry, Wilbur. Our warren is always nearby on that hill. I'm sure we will all visit you again someday.", Hazel assured as he started leaving.

"It was wondrous to help you be the terrific, radiant, humble pig you are today, Wilbur. Hope to see you again soon.", Fiver grinned before leaving as well.

"Just try not to faint so much, all right?", Bigwig grinned before leaving.

"Until we meet again, Wilbur.", Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, and the other rabbits spoke as they all headed back to Watership Down.

Later, that night, Wilbur was asleep when Joy woke him up by tickling his nose after going down before blowing at Joy for fun and then standing up and doing the same with Aranea and Joy as they streamed down they're webs before getting blown a bit as well as Fern arrived in her school clothes and both she, Wilbur, and the three spiders looked up at Watership Down not realizing that Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, and Pipkin were watching with smiles outside the tree near the burrow entrance to the warren with all their kits as the camera zoomed away from them to the point where the whole tree was shown with the full moon in the sky. Wilbur, Fern, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig never forgot Charlotte. Although they loved her children and grandchildren dearly, none of the new spiders ever quite took her place in their hearts. She was in a class by herself. It's not often that someone comes along who's a true friend and a good writer. Charlotte was both.


End file.
